Happily Unhealthy People
by Lillyfan123
Summary: In which two people desperately reach out for one another, in more ways than one. Kybe, as per usual. Stendy and Cutters side dishes. Hard, hard M, served straight up; read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? c:

Oh gosh, this story has been a long time coming, let me tell you what. I actually think I started it in October, with the intention of finishing it by Christmas, but I lost my steam half way through...anyway though, I had already typed out, gosh, I thing 75,000 words, something like that? Who knows? Anyway though, I've picked it up again! So as far as the details with updating goes, I would say 60% or 70% of the story is basically finished. It needs to be fleshed out and edited, but for a while, expect regular updates. I really, really hope I can finish it for you guys, and I hope you enjoy the zesty road to completion.

So that comment brings me to my next point: most of you know, I write my fair share of lemons; this story is no exception. I'm not saying there is going to be adult content in every chapter, but the first few are going to have a good bit of smut, so keep that in mind. I don't want any flames, constructive criticism only. I'm serial. :I Don't like, don't read.

Also, this first chapter is a bit short, for my standards. I am loath to upload something so short, but I kind of wanted to get the story going. Plus, I want to really focous on my diologe as well. So...that's that.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, yadda yadda yadda...

* * *

><p>"Bye mom!" Kyle's shoes crunched against the freshly blanketed ground, a plethora of white filling his vision. He rubbed his hands together and carefully walked down the icy stairs and towards his hunter green Suzuki Sidekick. He unlocked it and settled in, hurling his back pack into the backseat, mentally preparing himself for yet another day at his sorry excuse for a school. With a sigh and a slam of his door, Kyle pulled out of his driveway and headed two houses down.<p>

His hand already hovered over the horn when, to his surprise, Stan was outside waiting for him. The black haired boy's face was round with such a ridiculously uncharacteristic smile that it induced Kyle to raise his eyebrow. The shorter boy all but staggered into the passenger side of the car, nearly slipping on ice as he opened the car door. He plopped down into the car languidly and let his bag sit in his lap.

Kyle smirked. "Things go good with Wendy last night?" Kyle inquired as he pulled away from the curb and started down the road. Stan gave a knowing look and smiled even wider, he cheeks coloring the faintest rose. "Come on, what happened?" Kyle pressed eagerly. "Did you guys make up? Well obviously but I mean…well?"

"She showed me her boobs." Stan breathed out in a content voice. Kyle gawked, shocked that Wendy, the goody-two shoes of South Park, the girl who had never worn a skirt above the knee, had shown Stan her boobs. "And she let me touch them." Stan went on. "Dude, it was so awesome."

"Wait like…just her boobs? Or with a bra?" Kyle felt bad for asking, thinking of how Wendy's privacy had already been invaded, but he just had to know.

"Well she started off with the bra, but then after a while she pulled it up over them. They were so…" Stan paused. "Squishy. And like…heavy…and awesome." Kyle grimaced slightly and shook his head, trying to remove the image of Wendy's chest from his mind. "And I asked her if she was ready to like…you know…bump ugly's." Kyle laughed and Stan smiled with mirth. "And she told me she'd think about it." Kyle leaned back in his seat.

"Are you sure that you're ready for that kind of thing? I mean…we're only sixteen." Kyle asked his friend seriously. Stan gave him a skeptical look.

"Gah, you sound like the sex ed teacher. If you were in my position, what would you do? I mean come on." Stan replied and the Jewish boy frowned in sheepish thought.

"True." Kyle admitted. "I guess we're just at that age…"

"Mentally, you're a fifty year old woman. Please don't pick up knitting and start saying how fast we're growing up." Stan grinned and Kyle hit him playfully in the shoulder. "Anyway, I'm just saying. What's the harm in it? She's on birth control."

"Stan you shouldn't be telling me that!" Kyle said, though only half of him was serious. The other half was deeply interested in the goings on of the black haired couple's relationship. "Wendy wouldn't want me to know."

"You're the one who was so curious in the first place. And you're open-minded with that kind of stuff, it's not like you care. Don't fain a responsible nature." Again, Stan had a good point, so Kyle just zipped his mouth. "Anyway, I'd wear a condom…it's not like this is out of place. I mean…aren't you interested in sex?"

Kyle frowned. "This conversation has taken a gay turn."

Stan burst with laughter. "I'm serious though!" He said through chuckles.

"So am I!" Kyle laughed out.

"But really! You're the gay one. I never hear you talk about this kind of thing." Stan's tone grew a bit concerned. "I mean…I know this is a kind of serious conversation to be had before ten in the morning but I really do wonder, are you gay?"

"What? No!" Kyle nearly shouted, eyebrows furrowing in the process. "I like boobs!" he insisted with an almost irritated tone.

"Cartman has boobs. Do you like Cartman?" Stan shook with amusement.

"Hell no. Dude, don't even joke about that. Some people like that kind of thing." Kyle sighed heavily. "I like girls. I definitely like girls. Don't worry about me being gay, okay. Especially for Cartman." Kyle shuddered.

"Look, I'm not saying it's a problem, I mean I know you like girls. But you don't really show much interest in anyone." Stan noted, noticing that they were nearing the school.

"South Park doesn't exactly have the best selection, you know. Plus, our girl to boy ratio is like, one to five." Kyle pulled into the large school parking lot. Stan rolled his eyes.

"As true as that is, you could find somebody. It just seems like you don't even try sometimes, doesn't it? I mean, do you?" The black haired boy got Kyle's backpack out of the backseat while they parked.

"I just think some things are more important than getting laid." Kyle shut off his car and looked at his best friend.

"What's more important than that? Name one thing." Stan challenged, zipping up his football jersey.

"Uh…" Kyle chewed his lip and thought. "…studying?" Stan's eyes momentarily got wide.

"HA! Good one." Stan got out of the car and slammed the door. "You're hopeless." Stan said, barely audible from outside the vehicle. Kyle scoffed and got out of the car, locking it behind him. "I mean you can't be serious, Kyle."

"I am! What's so bad about that? If I'm ever going to be a vet, I have to focus on school right now, romance can come later." Kyle hoisted his heavy book sack up to get a better hold on it.

"I'm not really talking about romance; I'm just talking about somebody who you can fuck." Stan suddenly stopped in his tracks and Kyle turned to look at him. The red head furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"You're into bestiality aren't you? That's why you want to be a vet!" Stan mocked him yet again. Kyle opened his mouth to retort, but before he could get anything out, an arm wrapped around him out of nowhere.

"This sounds like a conversation I should be a part of." Kenny's voice was muffled behind his tight orange scarf. "What are we talking about?"

"About how Kyle's asexual." Stan laughed loudly and Kyle smacked his forehead.

"I'm not asexual!" Kyle blurted out as a few people passed by, Clyde shouting, 'Good for you Kyle!' from across the parking lot.

"I always kinda thought you were gay." Kenny commented as the boys started to go up a hill that leads to the high school's main entrance. Kyle gave him a livid glance and Stan nodded vehemently.

"That's what I thought for the longest time! It's something about the way he walks or that, you know his pants are a little tighter than they have to be—"

"Guys! Shut up! I'm not gay, or asexual, or bisexual, I'm regular-sexual! Boobs, boobs, boobs. " Kyle unenthusiastically insisted, nearly ready to give up. Hell, maybe he was asexual.

"Oh yeah! Cartman had a nice set of boobs." Kenny said ecstatically, waving at a few friends who passed by. Kyle groaned deep within his throat.

"I know, right!" Stan smacked Kyle's back in good fun as Kyle's hands fisted in his pockets.

"I like my boobs served with vaginas! Ugh, oh hell, sure I'm asexual. Now we can have a gay, a straight guy, a bisexual, and an asexual in the group." Kyle frowned. "Happy now?"

Kenny nodded excitedly, "Immensely. I got laid last night!"

"I'M GOING AHEAD." Kyle flew into the school and down a hallway before either Kenny or Stan could stop him. Stan scratched his head and Kenny looked slightly hurt.

"Maybe he's homophobic too?" Kenny inquired, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nah, he's just sexually frustrated." Stan replied, pulling out his phone.

* * *

><p>Kyle burst through the back doors of the school. Upon seeing the familiar site of the empty stretches of old, worn-out brick walls, relief flooded through him. He walked over to his usual spot of the wall and dug through his bag, quickly finding the small rectangular bag he was looking for. He opened it and pulled the long nicotine stick from it, placing it between his lips. He was a full thirty minutes before school started, there was time for this. He lit it up with his lighter and took a long drag on it, his shoulders sagging. Was it normal to get so stressed out in the morning? For him, yes.<p>

Just as he was really starting to relax, he saw a rush of blonde out the corner of his eyes.

"Do you have a light?"

Kyle jumped. "Holy shit!" He jumped away from the wall and turned on his heels. He relaxed slightly when he saw his classmate, Bebe Stevens, peeking out from around the corner, her freakishly long blonde curls cascading down, shinning in the sunlight. He had to admit, though he didn't particularly like the thought of company at the moment, she was a sight for sore eyes. He had never really talked to her much, but she was extremely beautiful and friendly, as far as he knew.

"Tense, aren't you?" She giggled, the sound as adorable as it was slightly annoying at the time. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. My lighter is dead."

"Nah, it's not a problem. Here." Kyle held out the flam and Bebe bent down, holding it between her fingers as the flame burned the end of the fag, looking up at the boy through her long, blonde lashes.

"Do you mind? I usually smoke alone, but you know, they say that it isn't as bad for you if you do it in good company." Bebe said in her soft, but high pitched voice. Kyle shrugged and nodded, a relaxed smile setting on his visage. They both stood beside each other, a comfortable atmosphere settling around them. After a few minutes of silence, Bebe spoke up. "You know, I used to think that smoking was supposed to make you feel cool, but I don't really feel cool while I'm doing it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It makes me feel like…sad sometimes. But then relaxed at the same time." Kyle added.

"You know that weird feeling you get when you watch Indie movies by yourself? That's how it makes me feel." Bebe blew the smoke out and kicked around some snow with her light brown boot. Kyle looked confused.

"What feeling?" The boy asked. Bebe shrugged.

"I don't know, that feeling…that weird, empty feeling. Like…I think it's because there isn't enough sound in the background or something." She took a drag. "But I don't really like Indie movies. They take themselves too seriously."

Kyle's looked up at the sky and then back at her. Her red sweater was tight fitting and, although it was a sweater, it looked thin. It was low cut and you could see the peaks on her chest pressing against the fabric, as if they were angry she hadn't covered them more to protect them from the Colorado cold. Her jeans hugged her hips all too well and went down to fall into knee high boots. "Uh, are you cold?" Kyle looked down at his own attire; all covered in a heavy jacket, hat, mittens, and so forth, he was much more properly dressed than she.

"Nah, I like the cold. It keeps me awake." Bebe smiled up at him and Kyle could clearly see down her shirt. He looked away, flushed. The blonde's happy face turned into one of confusion. "What's up? You good?"

"Ah, uh, yeah. I was just thinking that…well, maybe you'd want my jacket. Because you can catch a cold like that." Kyle gnawed at the inside of his cheek, a habit he'd adapted over the past few years.

Bebe giggled again, this time it was much less annoying than before. "Kyle, you're so forward." She gave an expression of mock shock. "Offering a lady your jacket before you even know her middle name, you should be ashamed!"

Kyle smiled genuinely. "Well what's your middle name?"

Bebe put her hand on her hip and cocked a brow at him. "Renee. Yours?"

Kyle placed his cigarette between his lips and unzipped his jacket, taking it off and handing it to her. "It's Derrick. Now, take it. At least while we're outside."

Bebe accepted the outerwear graciously and put it on, it somehow swallowing her curvy frame. "Thanks. I guess chivalry isn't dead."

"Who said it wasn't?" Kyle took a long drag. "Do you think it's bad that I don't think about sex?"

Bebe's whole face turned red and she looked down, smiling, like an embarrassed school child. _Wow, that was cute…_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that! I just mean…well…I'm sorry, that was an awkward question." Kyle blushed darkly.

"Well…how little do you think about sex?" Bebe's blushed was fading and she was looking at him honestly. Kyle's face, on the other hand, grew darker, and he couldn't return her gaze.

"Like…uh…" Kyle covered his mouth with his hand while the cigarette hung between his fingers and burned, forgotten. "Like…hardly ever. Maybe once a day, at the most…not a lot."

"Well…" Bebe took one last hit off her drug and threw it into the snow, stepping on it for good measure. "Yeah, that's pretty bad." Bebe dead panned and Kyle slummed against the wall_. So there is something wrong with me…_ "I mean, I am in a constant state of thinking about sex though, which is abnormal too, so don't feel bad. If only we could change sex drives."

Kyle's whole face was practically scarlet at this point. "You think about sex?"

Bebe nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah, all the time. I love sex, and all the things pertaining to sex. I want to become a sex therapist."

Kyle's heart skipped a beat. "How often do you masturbate? Like, everyday? How often should I?"

Bebe broke into an all out laugh. "Sweetie, I'm not one yet. But…" Bebe blushed softly but had her embarrassment under control. "I masturbate at least two times a day…sometimes three. It depends. I think guys should do it at least once a day. Do you?"

"Uh…" Kyle rubbed the back of his head. "No…at the most I do it every four or five days."

"Wow! That is really low!" Bebe said before she could think. Kyle felt like an arrow went into his back. "You need to do that more often!"

"Well don't tip toe around my feelings!" Just as Kyle finished his sentence the bell rang. Kyle's eyes grew wider and he dropped his cigarette into the snow, making to go back inside the school. "We'd better get to class now! I didn't notice what time it was, we'll both get—"

With almost superhuman strength, the blonde girl grabbed the boy and slammed his back against the wall, his head hitting it lightly. Kyle's first reaction was to be angry, "What the hell Bebe! I could have busted my…skull…open…?" Kyle noticed her sinking out of his field of vision until she was on her knees in the snow. "What…uh…what are you…doing? We don't have time for messing around; we'll miss c-class…" His voice broke and he could feel the sweat breaking out on his skin, his fingers gripped the brick wall and his ears burned.

Bebe looked up at him, flush set with a resolute expression. Her hand traveled to her chest and she held the neck line of her sweater away from her skin far enough for him to see down it, pert, hard nipples, visible and pressing against the red fabric. "I saw you looking." She said softly, her fingers playing with his belt buckle. Her pressed her chin down against his stomach and sent a Cheshire cat like smile up at him. "I like you. You're adorable."

Kyle gulped and watched her blue eyes sparkle as she felt him harden under her hands. "It feels like you like me too…do you?"

"Of course I do...!" Kyle felt all too thrilled to watch her undue his belt. "But this isn't something…you should be doing!"

"I don't see you pushing me away. Besides…I trust you. I can feel it. I have plans, and I want you. Let me do this for you." Bebe's words seemed so easily said and so assured that Kyle felt no more words bubble up in his throat, only anticipation swelling within his chest and elsewhere. He watched intently, biting down hard on his lip as she opened his jeans and skillfully unbuttoned the boxer briefs that his member was straining against.

Just like that he sprang forward, in all of his circumcised glory, of average length and girth. His slightly bent and imperfect appendage was out for the cold air to surround. The momentary discomfort of the freezing air around his most sensitive part was short-lived, however, for almost as soon as Bebe saw it, it was being swallowed up by her hot, wet mouth. So simple and so perfect.

"Ng…oh…" Kyle pressed his lips together and tried to contain himself. So many sensations came to him at once; the spongy feel of her cheek as the head of his dick pressed against it, the rough feel of her tongue against the large vein that ran on the underside of him, the accidental brush of her teeth against his searing length, and the simulations sucking and bobbing of her head. Oh too much, far too much.

"Nggh…hah! G-god..oh…god…oh yes. Bebe, shit…" His long fingers laced in her curly blonde hair as she worked, humming around him.

"Fffmm mmmm…" Bebe mumbled incoherently. Kyle gasped hoarsely, brows knitting together tight. "Mmhhm ffmmph…"

"God, d-don't talk…while…ug…hah…f-fuuuuck…" Kyle fisted her hair. "That's it…don't s-stop...gonna…I-I'm gonna..." Kyle's words caught in his throat. "L-look at me, p-please…?" His demand was weak and pleading, but she did as told, looking up at him through those blonde lashes just as she had a few minutes earlier.

That was it, he was done. He came hard, looking down at her and seeing her mouth get filled, feeling and hearing her swallow it all…he felt bad that he had cum so much, but it couldn't be helped. It's not like he'd prepared for it.

Bebe pulled away, gulping down the last bit and licking her lips as if she'd just finished a meal. "Jesus…" Kyle sank to his ass in the snow. Bebe looked at him, her legs wet. She reached forward and began cleaning him up.

"Isn't it a little weird for you to be saying 'Jesus' when you're Jewish?" She tucked him back in and zipped him up, buckling his belt back.

"Bebe, I'm confused…" Kyle looked at her languidly.

"I don't see whats so confusing about it, Jesus is Christian and you're Jewish. It's just a little—"

"Don't play stupid. I know you aren't stupid. Why did you just…uh, suck me off? It was just like…hey I'm Bebe, I'm gonna suck your cock." Kyle faltered. "Not that it wasn't…awesome…"

Bebe paused and looked down. "Look…you work at the coffee shop now, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know? I've never seen you in there." Kyle looked even more confused.

"It doesn't matter….anyway…I'll stop by there later on, okay? Is that okay?" She tucked a long strand behind her ear, as she was apt to do, and gave Kyle a serious look. Kyle nodded quickly.

"Sure yeah…yeah that's fine…I'll be there."

Kyle smiled lightly, not able to suppress the rapid thumping of his heart. Bebe mirrored his smile and took his cheeks in her hands, bringing him down to kiss his forehead. It seemed like a surprisingly innocent gesture compared to what they had just done. After, she got up and sashayed back from where she'd came, behind the corner. Kyle sat there for a minute, slightly dumfounded. He got back up on to unsteady, jello knees and went back into the school, all the while wondering what had just happened.

* * *

><p>The more reviews I get, the sooner I will upload the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, hey man, enough enough!"

Kyle snapped his attention to an almost overflowing cup of coffee in front of him and a very unhappy looking man glaring at him. "Oh, sorry! I just…it's been one of those days." Kyle rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Would you like me to take it off the bill?"

The man glared at him before his expression softened and he went back to his news paper. "Ah, no, no harm done." Kyle gave a sigh of relief. That was the third time he'd done that in the past hour, and paying for everyone's dollar coffee was eating up his pay check. However, he couldn't seem to stop thinking about the events that had taken place earlier that morning; and Bebe had said she was coming, but it was already swiftly approaching seven and there had been no sign of her. The place was beginning to clear out, and Kyle was growing more worried by the minute.

Just as he was beginning to think he had dreamed up the whole scenario, he heard the door open with a ceremonious 'ding-dong'. Like he had done so many times before, he turned in anticipation. Kyle almost didn't recognize her at first. Her extremely long tresses were pulled into a large bun that sat comfortably on the top of her head and glasses covered her eyes. She was in a large, thick knit sweater and boyfriend jeans. Kyle rubbed his eyes and watched her smile and wave at him, flashing him a white smile.

"I'm going on break, Tweek!" Kyle quickly pulled off his apron and grabbed his coffee from behind the counter.

"Ark-! But ah, didn't y-you a-already g-go on b-break?" Tweek twitched and tried to steady his voice. Kyle shot him a menacing glare, his cheeks aflame with embarrassment. "Erk!"

"I'll stay late-!" Kyle hissed under his breath before turning back towards Bebe who was laughing behind her hand. His face got redder. "Uh, can I get you anything? Coffee?" Kyle offered lamely. Bebe smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm good, but I reserve the right to sip at yours." Bebe strolled over to a random table in the corner and Kyle followed on silent command.

"Well, I mean, sure I don't mind. It's kind of strong though." Bebe sat down and Kyle kicked himself for not formally pulling it out for her.

"Ha, that's fine, I like my coffee like I like my men." Kyle sat down and cocked a brow.

"Strong then?" He offered.

"No black." Bebe took a healthy sip of Kyle's coffee. "Sorry that was really lame, I've heard that a million times. And it's not even true, I have to have like, coffee with my cream and sugar."

"I can understand that, I hate plain black coffee." Kyle wrinkled his nose; somehow feeling more relaxed than he had all day. Bebe laughed lightly.

"Coffee racist." Kyle stifled a snort behind his hand. "So you really have never seen me here before?" Bebe asked, leaning forward on the table. Kyle's eyes went wide and he scratched his head.

"Should I have?" He inquired. Bebe smirked.

"Yeah, I've come in a few times before. But I think you just didn't recognize me." She sipped the coffee once more and offered it back to him. Kyle looked somewhat ashamed.

"Sorry! I just…well you do look different right now then usually…" Kyle admitted and Bebe giggled again, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Not that what you have on right now looks bad! I mean, you're even cuter than before!" Kyle gawked at what he just let slip. "No I mean, well…yeah…I just didn't mean to…say that…sorry." Kyle sunk down in his seat and let his hat slip down. Bebe leaned forward more and poked his nose.

"God, you know what's crazy? How much I like you." She pulled back and leaned on her hand and Kyle was sure his head was sending out steam. He smiled crookedly and sat up straighter. "Yeah, I wear contacts at school but they really bother me sometimes; my glasses are a lot more comfortable. And I took a shower before I came, so I had to do something with my hair…and these clothes are just comfy. I took a personal day."

"Oh, so you didn't go back to school?"

"Nah, I hardly ever get sick, my immune system is a freak of nature. So I could afford to take a day off. Plus, your cum got on my sweater." Bebe said casually, sipping at the coffee.

If Kyle's head hadn't been on fire before, it had to be now. He shushed her loudly, his heart pounding in his ears. "Don't say that kind of stuff out loud!"

Bebe poked his leg with her boot, grinning. "Why, are you ashamed of me?"

"No, I'll get fired." Kyle glanced over his shoulder. Bebe leaned back in her chair.

"Honey, you need to relax. Sex is so natural." He shushed her again. "You know what I think?"

"I'm sure I have no clue." Kyle replied, feeling more uneasy than before. This girl might be a little off the rocker.

"I think that I could be just the one to help you relax and help you fix your little problem…if you accept my proposal." Bebe's foot was rubbing against his calf again and Kyle flinched slightly.

"…what kind of proposal?" Kyle lowered his voice, cupping the side of his mouth as if he were in elementary school telling a secret.

"You wanna go talk about it in the parking lot?" Bebe winked at him and her foot went further up his leg. Kyle thought for a moment before nodding fervently.

"Tweek, I'll be right back, okay?" Kyle announced as they left the coffee shop.

"Bye Tweek!" Bebe waved and the messy blonde jerkily waved back. They went into the cool night air and walked over to Bebe's Ford Fiesta. "Let's get in, this place scares the shit out of me at night." She said while unlocking the car and climbing into the driver's side while Kyle got in on the passenger's side. She cranked it up and turned on the heat. Soon the car darkened and they sat in almost pitch back. Kyle couldn't decide if it made him nervous or excited.

"Oh, I have your jacket! I washed it for you." Bebe reached into her back seat and gave him his neatly folded jacket, help in perfect fold by a ribbon. _How girly_… Kyle smiled and smelled it.

"Oh it smells good…"

"Yeah, I use apple mango scented gain. It rocks."

The silence was defining for a few moments before Bebe cleared her throat. "It's really hard to initiate something like this…so I'll just start with the back story. I….really enjoy sex."

"I can tell." Kyle commented slyly, earning an amused scoff from her.

"And…I have been around the block a few times and had my share of…relations." Bebe continued and Kyle instantly felt jealous, though he had heard stories about her; he knew she wasn't inexperienced. "Don't believe the rumors you've heard, I don't just sleep around with whomever…laying everything out on the table, I've had sex four times, with three different guys, I had feelings for all of them, I've been to the doctor, I've got a clean bill of health, I use condoms, It's been months since I've been with anyone—"

"This is a lot to take in." Kyle interrupted quickly. "I mean…not that I mind or anything…but I just…it would be nice to know why I need to know all this…" Bebe rubbed her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"All the guys that I've gone out with and been with…have been awful. I mean, two of them cheated on me, and the one that didn't was super-possessive. Honestly, I have regretted every hand that has touched me." Bebe looked down.

Suddenly, Kyle was overwhelmed with a surge of pity. "Bebe…" Something about Bebe, the way she was…it made him want to protect her.

"Now, now, I don't want you concerning yourself with my emotions on that stuff…that's over and done with and I've learned from it. I'm perfectly fine." Bebe smiled, and even in the dark, Kyle could feel it in the air. "My issue is, I still want to have sex, but I just don't want to be in a relationship. I can't risk my emotional health at this time, you know? But sex…that's a whole different story."

Kyle found himself surprisingly comfortable in Bebe's car, listening to her like this. Boy, that girl could really talk. He loved it. "Sex…just feels so damn good. You know?"

"Uh…not really." Kyle replied shyly. Bebe reached over and placed her hand on his knee.

"I guess basically what I'm asking is…do you want to know?" She squeezed his knee to punctuate her sentence and, just like that, it was all out in the open. All over the world, Kyle could imagine so many other guys crying out in jealously.

"You…w-want to have sex with me?" Kyle's throat was dry and his heart was pounding against his ribs. Bebe tilted her head to the side.

"I want to do _a lot_ of things with you." Bebe reached her hand up to his cheek. "I want us to be really good friends."

"So you basically mean fuck buddies." Kyle corrected her before he could stop himself and Bebe laughed.

"At the risk of ruining the mood, yes." Bebe leaned away, giving the boy some space. "Of course there would be some rules…and you don't have to answer right now."

"What would the rules be?" Kyle asked sensibly. Bebe put her hand on her chin. "Like, no mouth kissing? Or what?"

"Oh hell no, kissing is awesome. We're kissing. I'm just saying like…always wearing a condom…don't sleep with any other girls. You can see other girls, but if you decide to sleep with them the deal is off."

In the distance, a passing car gave off light that gleamed on Kyle's face. Bebe was surprised to find Kyle looking at her; his eyes seemed to pierce right through her body. Though, even as he looked at her, he said nothing. It almost…scared her. Still, she regained her confidence and continued.

"No actual attachments. I mean, I want us to be really close friends and trust each other but…no romance. I'm not ready for that. And I don't want to risk the friendship over a breakup." Bebe continued. "Oh, and no telling. My rep is bad enough. I'm trusting you, Kyle."

"I mean, I'm trusting you too…" Kyle paused. "With my dick. I've grown fond of it the past sixteen years."

Bebe laughed again; infectious and ringing inside the car, Kyle didn't know how he'd ever avoid falling for her, but he couldn't say no. Deep down he knew if he said no then, he would have regretted it for years.

"Well…can I call you tonight?" Kyle asked and Bebe nodded vigorously. "I feel like this is just something I should think over…you know?"

"Sure, sure! Lets trade phones and I'll give you my number."

Suddenly, Kyle felt excited, trading numbers with his new 'friend'. The excitement of talking to somebody new and getting to know them…in more ways than one, gave him a rush he could never get from coffee.

"Okay!" Bebe handed Kyle back his phone and reached over to kiss his cheek. Her lips felt like a warm oasis in his otherwise cold world and he felt his chest swell with pride. "I'll talk to you later tonight."

Kyle got out of the car and walked up to the coffee shop door, turning around and waving at her only to find her already waving back at him. He didn't stop smiling until closing time.

_Noo…no…I stay…_Ike was already breaking into a snickering fit and Kyle had to admit he kind of was too. Was the humor in Family Guy repetitive and annoying? Yes. Did they find it hilarious? Absolutely.

"Hey boys, what are you guys watching?" Kyle's dad waltz into the room and looked at the TV. Kyle shut down a few windows before looking up from his laptop.

"Family Guy, wanna watch with us?" Kyle smiled and his dad seemed to think it over momentarily before sitting down. "I was just looking for a planner online."

"A planner? Don't you have one of those on your phone?" Mr. Broflovski leaned over and looked at his son's computer screen. "Why are you looking for one anyway?"

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately and I feel like it would be nice to just….well, you know, be able to write it all down and actually look at it written." Mr. Broflovski situated himself in his chair and gave Kyle a satisfied smile.

"You know you're such an old soul to be so young." He laughed quietly. "You remind me of my mother."

"What! I'm not anything like grandma!" Kyle blushed lightly despite himself. His father laughed again in time with Ike, who had been paying full attention to the show. "Plus, what an old person thing to say. I didn't buy it used or anything."

"Hey Kyle, do you think it's okay to let him watch this stuff? I'm afraid it's going to corrupt his mind." Kyle's father looked nervously at his adopted son who still seemed to be paying no attention whatsoever. Kyle shot his dad a look.

"Dad, this isn't half as bad as what we used to watch when we were his age. Plus…if he isn't seriously damaged by now, I think he's going to be fine. Family Guy is like Blue's Clues compared to what he's already seen." Kyle's sharp tongue reared its ugly head and somehow his words seemed to disturb his father before he rubbed his face and decided to move on from the topic before he had to relive anything.

"So Kyle, is there anybody you like a school?" The older man opened up another conversation.

"Nope, everybody is just as sucky as ever." Kyle messed around on his computer.

"Kyle!" His father scolded him. The younger boy rolled his eyes and looked at his father with a smile.

"I'm just kidding. It's the same old, same old." Kyle answered honestly.

"So, no girlfriend yet?"

"Uh…" Kyle rubbed his forehead. "No? Not really?"

His father looked flabbergasted until his contorted features morphed to display curiosity and excitement. "You sound unsure!"

Kyle rolled his eyes and typed almost angrily on his lap top. "Dad it's nothing like that. Don't jump to conclusions." He paused and made eye contact with his father who was returning his gaze. "I'm just _talking_ to this girl."

"Really? Just talking?" Mr. Broflovski smirked and winked at his son, who in turn glared back with a look of confusion and disgust. The older man put his hand to his chin. "We did have that talk, at some point, right?"

"Dad! Jeez!" Kyle shut his computer, Ike's laughter still ringing in the background. "Yes, we had that talk. And anyway, I've had sex educa—"

Abruptly, the generic ring of a phone rang through the air. Kyle reached into his pocket and instantly recognized the number. "Uh, I have to take this, I'm going to go ahead and go to bed" Kyle opened his phone and held it to his ear.

"It's your girlfriend, right?" Gerald grinned slyly. Kyle's nose heated.

"Dad, shut up! She's not my girlfriend." No sooner than he had uttered the sentence did Bebe's laughter ring out like the tinkering of a bell cutting through a crisp morning.

"You're brother is growing up, Ike." Mr. Broflovski nudged his younger son and it seemed to break Ike out of a trance.

"Huh? What?"

"Sorry about that, I was watching TV with my dad and brother." Kyle explained as he got into his room, shutting the door behind him. He walked longingly to his bed and fell down onto it, letting his face sink into the memory foam pillow.

"Aw, was he teasing you?" Bebe giggled into the receiver, leaning against her bed frame while playing with her lengthy curls.

"No…" Kyle smiled a bit. "He was just being a dad, you know?" Bebe looked up to her ceiling.

"No, my dad is dead." Bebe dead panned. Kyle sat straight up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The red head nearly shouted. Bebe covered her mouth with her hand in a fit of chuckles.

"Actually, I'm kidding. Was that joke too dark? I dunno, I just wanted to break the tension." Bebe smiled, plush lips putting back to show perfectly straight, white teeth. Kyle sighed deeply in relief and turned over on his mattress.

"Actually, I'm not tense. Are you tense? I thought I would be but…I dunno, I feel sorta relaxed. Maybe I'm just tired…so wait, you do know what I'm talking about then? About the dad thing? Especially since you're a girl…" Kyle situated himself and put his free hand behind his head.

"Well, I can imagine, but I don't really know…my parents got divorced when I was, like, ten. He ran off to France with his mistress and they live on the country side. He sends me money all the time but that's about it." Bebe finished seriously. Kyle blinked.

"Wait, are you joking again?" Kyle asked, brows knitting together.

"No, I'm serious. Really. I hardly know the man." Bebe pulled her knees up to her chest and picked at her toe nail polish. "The money is good to have though."

"Can I be frank and say that's…a little messed up? I mean, he's your dad." Kyle once again felt a strong surge of pity for her. He wondered if the lack of male presence in her life could have been one of the contributing factors to her interesting, though unsettling, obsession with sex. "I don't know what I'd do without my dad."

Bebe shrugged. "I dunno, I hardly remember him, so there isn't much to miss. And he's really generous with money. He paid for my car."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Still though, a person can't be raised on money alone."

Bebe laughed. "I dunno, I turned out just fine, right?" Kyle's eyes widened before he relaxed and his lids grew heavy.

"Yeah, I'd say I like the way you turned out." Bebe could almost feel Kyle's smile against the receiver. It made her swell with confidence.

"You know what I was thinking about?" Bebe closed her eyes and began to settle herself under the covers of her bed.

"What?"

"How is it that you can like so many things that are bad for you, like smoking and strong caffeine, but you don't like sex?" Bebe yawned softly and Kyle made a small sound of contentment.

"Wow you really think about sex all the time, don't you?" The Jewish teen sighed softly, relaxing against the sheets.

"Don't change the subject. This isn't my first rodeo." Bebe responded seriously.

Kyle bust into a fit of chuckles. "Where'd you get that from, your grandma?"

"Don't be a dick."

"I thought you liked dicks."

Bebe licked her plush lips. "You're flirting. Answer the question."

"Well, are you saying that sex is bad? Because your question implies it."

"No!" Bebe answered all too quickly. "Sex is very good…it just usually has a negative connotation…and it is addictive like cigarettes and coffee."

"I don't know why I just don't think about it that often…and I've never really been in with the girls, so its never come up in life as of yet, and I don't seek it out." The red head reasoned sensibly.

The blonde girl's eyes shot open. "Okay, first and foremost, who said you weren't popular with girls?"

Kyle blinked. "I just…always assumed…? I mean I've never been approached…"

"Girls want you to approach them!" Bebe slapped her face lightly. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Well…you came to me. Isn't that proof?"

"Well first off, I wasn't asking you out, I was asking you to be my sex friend." Bebe started, "And second, I'm the exception. The rule is that if you like a girl, you ask her out. You're the one with the balls."

"So are you saying you have balls?"

"Yes. I'm a hermaphrodite."

"Ooo, I can't wait to moan to that load."

"Does that mean you'll accept my offer?" Bebe whispered with a smile, into the receiver.

"…well…" Kyle rubbed the bridge of his nose thoughtfully and felt his face get red. The worst part was, the more he thought about this deal she was laying on the table, the less he could find wrong with it. For all he knew, this was a message from God telling him to let his hair down for once in his life and have a little bit of fun. And Bebe…she was definitely fun. With the image of her face in his mind, he continued. "Are you really a hermaphrodite?"

"I'm as female as a Julia Roberts movie."

"…then yes. I can't see why not. And at least this way I know you aren't going to get any STD's or anything."

"I might catch virgin from you."

"I'd heal you as soon as I infect you."

"So…what kind of porn do you like?"

Kyle gulped, wondering what exactly he was getting himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

Haha, Hi guys! Thank you for your support. :) I realize the chapters seem to be getting progressively shorter, but not to worry; it's just the way I wanted to split them up. I wanted to put a note in because I really love this chapter. The banter between the boys was really fun to write. So I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer (Totally forgot to put it in chapter 2): I don't own South Park.

P.S.-Again, sorry if there are any errors. I read it over several times like always, but I seem to always manage to miss some.

* * *

><p>Kyle's eyes cracked open, the sunlight burning his deep blue-violet eyes. He groaned and yawned, stretching out, hands flexing towards the headboard. He could not remember exactly when he fell asleep, but he knew Bebe had him up until deep into the night, chatting on the finer details of internet porn, bad anime and daytime TV.<p>

He rolled over and shut off the blaring Eminem on his alarm clock before grabbing his phone and unlocking the screen. His eyebrows quickly rose.

"Seven text messages?" Kyle flipped though his texts, noticing at once that they were all from Stan. The latest one, sent at five a.m. read simply, 'Come over as soon as you can.'

Not bothering to look through the others, Kyle rolled out of bed and quickly dressed himself, covering his unwashed hair with his usual cap. Mrs. Marsh usually had coffee ready, so he figured he could probably bum some liquid addiction off or her. Upon giving himself a once over in the mirror, he grabbed his keys, wallet, phone, and bag and glided down the stairs.

"Hey mom, I'm off!"

Mrs. Broflovski peaked around the arch that leads into their kitchen. "You aren't going to have any coffee this morning, bubie?" Her expression was that of worry combined with pleasant surprise. Kyle shook his head.

"Nah, Stan wants me to come early so I'm going to just have a cup there. Thanks though!" Kyle waved behind him. "Love ya!"

"Aw, I love you too Kyle. Have a good day!" Kyle's mother gushed like a school girl. The door shut resoundingly and Kyle walked half heartedly to his car and, as per usual, drove two houses up the street, and pulled into the Marsh residence. Just as his foot touched the welcome mat, the door to the home flew open.

"Whoa dude."

Kyle flinched at the sight. Stan looked as pale as the snow, safe for the area around his eyes which was dark purple. His eyes were blood shot and his messy, dirty hair hung with no sheen in front of his eyes. The shorter boy looked like an utter walking disaster. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I lost my virginity." Stan's voice was quiet and broken, cracking in a few places. "…why didn't you answer my messages!"

"I was sorta…uh…sleeping?" Kyle let himself inside, pushing past Stan. To his disappointment, no smell of coffee filled his nostrils.

"Who turns off their phone when they go to sleep?" Stan shut the door angrily. Kyle scoffed a bit.

"I don't want to be woken up…" Kyle turned fully to his friend. "Wait, if you really lost your virginity…? Wait…why are you…? I'm confused." He walked over to the couch and plopped down. Stan covered his face.

"It was so awful." Stan exclaimed, his voice muffled by his hands.

Kyle grew concerned, sitting up straight. "What happened?"

Stan walked over to the couch with his hands still covering his visage, and he sat down beside his best friend. "It was like…fine at first but…right when I put it in it was like…I came and….she was like, crying and then…there was blood everywhere, and she wouldn't stop crying."

Kyle wrinkled his nose. "Was she on her period or something…?"

Stan put his hands together and held them flat against the profile of his face. "No…it was just like…she was a virgin and she was so like…tight, that it hurt her. I hurt her." The jock covered his face again. "And we didn't use a condom or anything you know…? Like, heat of the moment kind of stuff. So she had to go to the pharmacy with her mom to buy one of those pregnancy prevention pills…? I didn't even know there was such a thing."

The room was quiet for a few moments. "Gah dude…that sucks. Like, everything that could go wrong went wrong."

"You're supposed to be comforting me, Kyle!" Stan choked out, his voice trembling with emotion. Kyle leaned over and put his hand on his friend's back.

"I just don't really know what to say. Have you talked to Wendy about it since then?" Kyle asked, patting Stan's shoulders.

"Yeah…she wants to try again…the right way." Stan twiddled his thumbs together. Kyle raised a brow.

"That's good…right?" The red head asked. Stan met with his eyes.

"Honestly…I'm terrified. I'm afraid to do it again. But I want to make her happy." Stan ran his hands through his hair. "And also, I feel abnormal to not want to do it again."

"Honestly, if it makes you feel better, I would be afraid to do it again to, if I was in your position. How did it even start? Yesterday was a Thursday." Kyle asked curiously.

"Well, my parents are out of town celebrating their twentieth wedding anniversary," _Damn, that's why there's no coffee… _"and she wanted to come over to study. But then when she got here, all she did was sit down on the bed and go like this." Stan rubbed the cushion between them in circular motions. "And then we started messing around, one thing lead to another…it's almost like she's in a rush to get it over with, I don't know…"

"Look dude, a lot of stuff can go wrong in the beginning…or so I've heard. I don't think you should worry about it, just be smarter about how you go about it next time…you know?" Kyle looked at the clock on the wall out the corner of his eye.

"That's easy for you to say Kyle, but…gah, everything is just so fucked up." Stan sighed. "I know, it's time to go to school. Let's go before I kill myself."

"Just please promise me you won't go Goth this time."

Thankfully, the comment earned a laugh from the distraught boy. Kyle turned and took one last look at the kitchen, knowing that without some kind of caffeine, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Kyle couldn't believe his eyes. It was like Christmas in October.<p>

Sitting in the middle of his locker was a perfect, beautiful cup of Starbucks coffee, the warmth radiating off of it like a summer sun. Written neatly, in cursive, and dotted with smiley faces, on the cardboard surrounding the cup was a note reading, 'Sorry I kept you up so late! I thought you could use a cup of coffee. I'm going to text you later! xoxo –Bebe'.

He hadn't been able to stop at his locker that morning because he and Stan had been running so late, and being that he had the books he needed for both morning classes with him, there was no need to either. It was obvious it had been sitting there for the better part of three hours; however, when Kyle touched the cup, it was still warm. Assuming the locker must have insulated it; he picked it up and sipped it.

What a Godsend.

Kyle was so pleasantly surprised to have the cup of coffee that he didn't wonder how Bebe got into his locker until halfway to the cafeteria. Somehow, she frightened him and charmed him at the same time. "Hey Kyle!"

Kyle looked over his shoulder and smiled to see Kenny jogging toward him. Kyle stopped and smiled, waiting for his blonde friend to catch up. "Hey, where'd you get the Starbucks?"

Kyle looked down at the coffee, then back to Kenny, then back to the coffee, feeling suddenly deceitful. "Uuuhhh…I got it this morning and left it in my locker so I could have it with lunch."

"Man you sure like coffee, huh?" Kenny grinned and pulled a pop tart package out of his hoodie pocket.

"What's not to like?" Kyle looked down at the breakfast pastries in Kenny's hand. "Pop tarts again, Kenny?"

"What? They keep me fit and trim for the lords and ladies." Kenny ate the tarts hungrily, like he hadn't eaten in days. "Besides, they're better than nothing."

"Mom packed me a chicken club, we can split it if you want." Kyle offered the boy as they entered the lunch room.

"Nah, man, you need to eat that thing. Even I'm bigger than you." Kenny opened another pop tart package while they traveled to their group's usual table by the window.

"You work at a construction site. And anyway, no matter how much I eat, I just stay like this." Kyle gestured to himself. "I can't help it." He took another sip of his coffee. They had arrived at their table and sat down.

"I'm sure Cartman wishes he could say that." Kenny grinned slyly across the table at the large boy who was already half way done with a cheese burger. Eric looked up abruptly from his seat next to Butters, and glared at the taller boy.

"Ay! You shut up Kenny. You're just mad because my mom can afford to feed me." Cartman spat back vehemently, taking a large bite of the cheese burger. Kyle noticed how Butters smiled and mumbled something along the lines of, 'I made lunch today…' while beating his knuckles together in his usual fashion. The Jewish boy smiled lightly and sipped at his coffee once more.

Kenny rolled his eyes. "I could live off what you eat in a day for three weeks. No, my family could."

"That's because your family is a bunch of white Mexicans. They could live off the leather from my belt for a month." Cartman retorted. Kenny laughed.

"Well yeah, if it's your belt, we could feed a whole third world country." Kyle smirked, unable to ignore Kenny's comeback. Stan walked up and put his tray down onto the table, sighing heavily. He looked worse than ever.

"Well your goddamn house is a third world country. Afghanistan looks like heaven compared to that dump. And another thing, you got something to say Jew?" Cartman's face was turning a bit harder and Kyle shot him a look that seemed to say, 'I'm staying out of this.'

Stan slammed his head on the table and it landed right in his mashed potatoes. He moaned loudly in anguish.

"And what the hell is wrong with him?" Cartman glared. Butters placed his arm on his shoulders, earning a hiss from Cartman. "Butters. Don't be a faggot in public."

The petite blonde boy ignored the larger boy and looked over at Stan. "Stan, you wanna tell us what's got ya feelin' all down and blue?" Kenny giggled and Kyle looked at Butters seriously.

"He's having girl issues." Kyle finished his coffee and set it down sadly. Stan's head popped up in astonishment, mashed potatoes sticking to his head and coming down his face.

Craig chimed in for the first time. "Dude, those potatoes are everywhere."

"Wendy and I had sex last night!" Stan said in a low, sad whisper. "And it was horrible."

Cartman's opened his mouth widely but before he could say anything Butters covered his mouth with his hand. Cartman mumbled angrily against the hand, 'What the hell Butters?'

The short blonde looked worriedly at Stan. "What happened?"

"Alright, so I guess the mashed potatoes are just staying there. Cool." Craig poked his food around lamely, looking at people across the room just as Kyle was.

As Stan dragged through the long and hideous tale, in less detail than Kyle received; meanwhile, the red head was looking around and sooner than he thought he would, though it was his full intent, made eye contact with Bebe was she walked to her girl filled table. She caught his look and smiled, her pearly teeth as white as ever. Kyle grinned almost shyly and mouthed a silent, 'thanks' to her. She shrugged and winked at him, turning away just as fast as she'd looked.

Kyle turned back to his sandwich with a wide grin set on his features, but no sooner did he do this than did he feel eyes on him. He glanced up to look at Craig who was staring at him expectantly. "What was that?" The nasal voice droned out. Kyle shook his head quickly.

"Nothing!" Kyle felt his cheeks burn.

"Uh, huh. Nice work. Bebe Stevens. She's hot. Always been hot."

"I don't know what you mean." Kyle denied and took a huge bite of his sandwich to fill his mouth. Craig cocked a brow.

"You blind? She'd got huge tits, long legs, and a nice ass. Sure she's got a little meat on her bones, but yeah, she's really hot. I mean, I'd hit that."

Kyle stared at him a swallowed his half chewed food. "Can we like…not talk about her like that again? Okay? Okay."

Craig smiled cunningly. "Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

"No!" Kyle defended almost too quickly. "I just don't want to objectify her like that."

"Oh please, don't pretend you don't agree with me."

"I never said that. I just said—"

"You just _meant_ that you don't want anybody else to objectify her. I get it."

Kyle opened his mouth but then shut it, his hand coming up to rub the bridge of his nose. Then, from his pocket, came a notifying ding, similar to that was a door bell. Craig took a sip of his coke and a bite of his pasta. "It's her, she was just texting."

Kyle, more than slightly annoyed, reached into his pocket and unlocked his smart phone, a text from the girl in question sitting on full display in the middle of the screen.

**What are you doing tonight?**

Kyle looked up a Craig. "Just don't tell anybody."

Craig shrugged. "I mean, what do I have to gain? As a friend, I was just saying, I approve."

Kyle found himself smiling. "Thanks."

**Nothing, you?**

Butter's voice cut through Kyle's thoughts. "Well ya know Stan, the first time is almost never good. So you don't need to worry about it." Stan looked down, potatoes dripping from his nose.

Kyle leaned onto the table to pay closer attention to the conversation and Kenny looked at the other blonde in wonder. "Butters, you sound so experienced. I thought you were saving yourself for marriage." Kenny exclaimed.

The instant this was uttered Butters whole face went scarlet and he held his cheeks in his hands. "Oh, well, that was before…" Kenny laughed loudly.

"You're such a girl! But even you've done it! I don't know why, but I always assumed you were a virgin. So your first time sucked?" Kenny asked, turning his eyes to Cartman.

"Oh! Well…" Butters cheeks were so red they nearly matched Kyle's hair. "It definitely got better."

Kyle set his phone to vibrate just as he received another message.

**Well I was hoping you'd come over to hang out. It's Friday and I was going to watch a movie and bake some cookies…**

The dots sent a jolt of electricity down his body. He knew what that implied. Or at least, he could assume.

**Well…what kind of cookies?**

Kenny showed his teeth and leaned his head onto his hand. "And you Cartman?" The larger boy's cheeks colored lightly.

"For your information, my first time was fan-fucking-tastic!" Cartman turned his attention to his fries and Butters smiled a bit wider for the rest of the day.

"Well you know, that's different because you two are gay—"

"I am not gay!" Cartman interjected mouth full of fries. Kenny shot him a 'who do you think you're kidding' look and continued.

"…first times with women suck! I mean I love sex and even I'm not afraid to say that. It's a lot of pressure." Kyle looked at Kenny intently and Stan groaned like a dying elephant. "Sure, it feels good, but you never know what can go wrong. And you're so fucking self-aware. What if I'm too small, what if I'm too big, what if she's too small, what if she's too big? Everything has to fit together perfectly for it to work out, it's like, not going to work if a square peg is trying to squeeze into a round hole."

"Yeah," Craig agreed. "My first time sucked balls. And not literally."

Kyle looked a bit shocked. "You too, Craig?"

"Yeah, sex with my first girlfriend was awful. No matter how long I did it, she could never cum. I'd never get her to cum. It was like, we just didn't work together. One time we did it for two hours straight and she still couldn't cum. And she didn't even try to fake it." Craig's expression was blank as he consumed more noodles. Kyle looked at him, slightly confused.

"Wait, your first girlfriend? Wasn't that when you were like…fourteen?" Kyle looked stunned.

"Yup." Craig replied stoically.

"That's so young. I'm just…surprised."

"Oh, that's nothing. Clyde lost it when he was thirteen to a girl who was fifteen."

"Thirteen! What?" Kyle nearly shouted. "You must be exaggerating."

"Nope." Craig shook his head.

"Well did his suck?" Kenny asked, somewhat intrigued.

"Well. Yeah. He got crabs." Craig seemed to be attempting to recall some details. "But he did say the sex was good."

"But he _got crabs_!" Kyle was utterly flabbergasted. Craig waved his hand in dismissal.

"Calm down! It's all good, he got rid of them."

Kyle's phone buzzed in his palm and he unlocked it again.

**Carmel Chocolate Chip Macadamia Nut cookies. They're like, the best ever.**

Kyle had to admit, he was having second thoughts. If these horror stories were to be his fate, he'd be more inclined to stay a virgin forever. He glanced over to her; she was leaning against the table, eating a tomato and….what appeared to be potato chips…sandwich and staring at her phone. He couldn't just say no, that would be rude…he definitely did not want to hurt her feelings.

**I'll ask my mom, but I'm sure it will be fine. What time should I be there?**

He would just go over to talk to her and take the deal off the table. It was crazy to agree to have sex with somebody he barely knew anyway. No matter how infectious she was.

"Hey guys, know what I just realized?" Cartman began to chuckle to himself.

"What?" Stan grumbled into his food.

"The only virgins left in our grade are Kyle and Timmy! Ha!" Cartman poked Kyle in the chest from across the table. "How does that make you feel, Jew-boy?"

Kyle frowned. "Cartman, don't tell me I can't get a girl when you had to sleep with a guy to get laid."

Craig burst into unabashed laughter. "Ooo, burn!"

Kyle began to gather up his trash, knowing the bell would ring soon. Cartman's face flushed again and he grit his teeth before opening his mouth to shout something; however, Butters grabbed his arm again and murmured something into his ear that seemed to calm him down.

"Ha, whipped!" Kenny called them out. Cartman sent him a lethal look and took a gulp of his milkshake.

"Shut up. At least I'm eating."

Kyle got up and walked to the garbage to dispose of his litter when his phone vibrated once again. He looked at the screen.

**Okay, so around sixish? I'm so excited! :D I'll see you then!**

Kyle looked over at Timmy, sitting across the large dining room, eyes looking vapidly up at the ceiling, mouth open in a wide, gummy grin.

_Sorry…after today, you may be on your own._

**That sounds perfect. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ya'll! Thank you for your lovely reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story! I apologise in advance for any spelling errors, the person who usually edits my stuff isn't anymore, so, beware. But I think I've probably got most of them out. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own sp.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom!" Kyle walked into the living room where his mother was sitting on the couch, knitting. He stayed near the stairs so that he could return to his room as soon as possible. "Can I use some of that hair relaxant shampoo that you use?"<p>

Kyle's mom stopped her knitting immediately and turned to face her son, whose wild, untamable locks stuck out in all directions. A look of amusement flourished upon her face. "Sure Kyle. But you've never cared enough to use it on your hair, why start now?"

Kyle blushed under the accusing question. "Well…I don't know, I was just want to try it."

Mrs. Broflovski turned back to her knitting, with a knowing curve set upon her painted lips. "Are you going on a date, bubie?"

Kyle flinched instantly. "No! I just wanted to try it to see what it looked like," Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. "Never mind, never mind, forget about it."

The red headed woman had to suppress her giggles. "It's in my shower, Kyle, you're welcome to it."

"No, no, its fine, its fine, don't worry about it." Kyle said in a half angry, half embarrassed tone. As soon as her son disappeared upstairs the older woman sat down her needle work and wrapped her cardigan around her tightly, shuffling in her comfortable Friday slippers through the kitchen and out the door that lead to the home's screened-in porch. Her husband sat contently, reading the newspaper in front of a plug in furnace.

"Gerald?"

The Jewish man flipped the page of his paper. "What is it, honey?"

The woman played with a loose string at the end of her sweater. "I think Kyle has a date tonight."

The older man instantly put down his reading material and looked over at his wife, a glint in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, he wanted to wash his hair with my relaxant shampoo." She smiled lightly, rolling her eyes. Mr. Broflovski smiled widely.

"Well, it's about time! You know, I knew something was up, I knew it. I'm going to congratulate him!" The man made to get up out of his chair, but the woman stopped him quickly.

"No, I don't think that's such a good idea." She told her husband honestly, brows knitted together in concern. Gerald looked confused. "It's just that it's his first date and I just think that he's a little embarrassed about it, so it's probably best to pretend we know nothing."

The older man slumped into his chair. "Aww…"

* * *

><p><em>I look…like a girl.<em>

Kyle ran his hands through his now only slightly wavy, chin length hair. It had not been a smart idea to test out the shampoo for the first time right before he had to leave to go over to Bebe's house. He groaned deeply and grabbed his hat, it thankfully covering the entirety of his disheveled tresses.

He grabbed his phone and checked the time before setting it down and sifting through his closet to find something suitable. He considered dressing a bit better than just casual wear, but he was fearful that in doing so he would seem too eager. Truth be told, at this point he didn't know if he was excited or terrified.

Eventually the ginger settled on his normal clothes and dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a zip up hoodie. He went back into his bathroom and grabbed his mother's shampoo. Quietly, he left his room and peaked over the stairs to see both his mother and father sitting on the sofa, watching America's Most Wanted. With a sigh of relief he traveled to the end of the hall and entered their bedroom. The Jewish boy went straight from the entrance to the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom.

Upon entering, Kyle found the medicine cabinet wide open for no particular reason whatsoever. He skillfully replaced the shampoo exactly where he had found it in his parent's shower before turning his attention back to the open cabinet. On the bottom shelf within the open bathroom cupboard was a row of different bottle, some large some small, all beautifully arranged in accordance to their size. It quickly occurred to Kyle what exactly they were filled with.

_Cologne._

He looked out the bathroom at the entrance to the bedroom just to make sure nobody was there. Kyle then turned back and walked up to the cabinet, grabbing the largest bottle of cologne that was there. He popped the top off and smelled.

"Sick, that musty." Kyle wrinkled his nose and set the bottle back carefully. He the decided to grab one labeled, 'Coco Chanel' that was sitting on the opposite end of the row. He took off the tiny top and smelled. "Smells like mom." He observed before setting it back inside resolutely.

Kyle then grabbed a medium sized bottle from the center of the cabinet, smelling it in the same manner he had done the first. His brows raised in approval. "This one smells pretty good…" He paused before spraying a bit on his wrists.

"What are you doing?"

Kyle nearly jumped out of his skin and turned his head so fast and hard it nearly gave him whiplash. In the doorway stood Ike, looking somehow annoyed at his older brother. Kyle's brows knit together firmly and he quickly replaced the cologne bottle. "Nothing." He defended, and Ike raised a brow. Kyle faltered. "Um. What are you doing here?"

Ike suddenly looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Um. Nothing."

Kyle put his hands in his pockets. "Good. So. We're both doing nothing."

Ike looked down at the ground. "Yup."

"Well," Kyle started. "Okay then. I will leave you…to do nothing…as you were."

Kyle stepped past his little brother and nearly sprinted out of this parent's bedroom and back to the safely of his own territory. He closed his door behind him and took a deep breath. That was way too close.

The curly haired boy walked over to his dresser and grabbed his phone, tucking it in his pocket. He then grabbed his wallet, opening it up, checking to make sure the condoms he'd gotten three months ago from Kenny for his birthday were still there. "Ugh…" He groaned to himself, cheeks heating up. "What am I expecting…?" He shut his wallet and tucked it in his back pocket before grabbing his keys and running downstairs.

"Hey, mom, dad I'm going to go over to Stan's to hang out and eat dinner. I'll be back later." Kyle said as he walked downstairs. Kyle's mother and father turned to him almost simultaneously.

"Don't stay out too late!" Sheila said with a light air in her voice. Kyle raised a brow and watched as his dad gave him a thumbs up for reasons he wasn't exactly sure of.

"Uh…okay. Well, I'll see you guys later." And with that Kyle shut the door. Sheila looked at her husband, holding her hand to her chest and smiling.

* * *

><p>Kyle stood in front of the large red door, tugging at the high neck of his hoodie. This was it. He was going to enter this house a boy, and come out a man. He gulped. Maybe he should just turn around and really go hang out with Stan. It would be a lot easier just to stay the way he was forever.<p>

Just as he was considering walking off Bebe's stoop and going back to his car, the door swung open. "Hi! I thought I heard you pull up." Bebe was smiling from ear to ear, flour staining her frilly apron. She wiped her hands off on it and motioned for him to come in. Kyle opened his mouth to speak, but he found that he couldn't, so he only smiled back and walked in.

The warmth of her house hit him quickly. "Whoa! It feels great in here." Kyle unzipped his hoodie and Bebe took it from him, hanging it up on their coat rack.

"Yeah, I always keep it nice and toasty, especially when I'm having company come over." Bebe turned and began to walk towards her kitchen. Kyle's eyes sank down to her mid thigh length skirt. He blushed deeply and looked away. "Come on, you're just in time to help me scoop out the cookies! Oh, and I ordered some pizza! I hope that's okay."

Kyle began to follow her. "Yeah, that sounds great." The red head looked around her house; it was of a similar build to his, but it smelled like flowers and the colors were much more vivid. It was obvious that multiple women lived here.

"Yeah, I figured everybody likes pizza." Bebe turned to him once they got into the kitchen. "They said it would take a little while though, because they're really busy tonight and the roads are more icy than usual, so I hope you aren't too hungry."

Kyle laughed a bit nervously. "Nahh, I'm good. I had a big lunch."

Bebe motioned for Kyle to come up to the kitchen counter with her and he did so. Between them was a huge bowl of what looked like cookie dough. She handed Kyle a utensil that looked similar to an ice cream scoop, only in miniature. "See, you just scoop them up and then you don't have to touch it because the metal will scrap the back of the scoop and the dough will fall onto the pan without your hands getting dirty."

Kyle scooped up a pile of dough and tried it without fail. "Oh cool! Mom just uses a spoon." Bebe giggled and went to work with an identical tool, skillfully dispensing the cookie dough onto the baking sheet. "Hey, speaking of which, where's your mom?"

Bebe blinked. "My mom?"

Kyle nodded, only slightly confused by her surprised reaction. Bebe's eyes grew heavy and she smiled, continuing her work. "She's hardly even home. She'll go away for weeks at a time with her rich boyfriend. But it's not so bad, she sends me money too." The blonde giggled airily.

Kyle's eyes grew a bit wider and he stopped his work. "So you hardly ever see either of your parents?" Bebe nodded indifferently.

"Yeah, I don't see either of them really. But I mean, it's no big deal, I can take care of myself, you know? I'm independent. And really, it's all I'm used to." Bebe began to place dough on Kyle's baking sheet, hers being full. "I mean, it's not like I'm in poverty. I have plenty of money and mom pays all the bills online."

Kyle's brows furrowed and he looked down, watching her finish filling up his baking sheet. "It's still neglect. I mean, don't you get lonely?"

Bebe opened the oven and set the pans within it one and at time. "Sure I get lonely. Everybody gets lonely, but that's what having friends is for, right?" Bebe smiled up at him and turned on her heels. "Come on, let's go put in that movie."

Kyle grabbed the blonde girl's arm and she turned around quickly, startled and shocked. "Just listen…it's none of my business but…I mean if you ever want to come to my house for dinner or something, we'd be happy to have you." The blue orbs went wide and Bebe's rounded cheeks flushed. She looked down, her lashes covering her eyes. "I just feel like you deserve to be taken care of."

Bebe reached for Kyle's hand that was holding her arm and she pulled it until Kyle's grip loosened and he let go. She brought the piece of anatomy to her lips and kissed his palm sweetly. Kyle's body went rigid. "Bebe, uh, I meant to tell you something though."

"Hmm?" Bebe kissed his hand again, her plush lips moving up his index finger. Kyle gulped and willed himself to pull his hand away, but his efforts were of no avail.

"I j-just don't… know if I'm going to be able to do this…sex friend thing with you." Kyle watched nervously as she lips kissed the tip of his finger deeply. "Uhh…it's just, maybe we should get to know each other first?"

"You know Kyle, I've known you and your family since third grade…" Bebe's breath was hot on his hand. "And I feel like _you_ deserve to be taken care of."

Kyle gulped harshly. "Bebe, I just don't know about this…!" Bebe let go of Kyle's hand and leaned up, her lips fixing on his bobbing Adam's apple, tongue coming out to flick against the tremulous skin. "Hah…uh…come on, Bebe, don't play around…I'm serious."

Bebe's kisses to Kyle's neck grew deeper. "Believe me Kyle…" She breathed, blowing on the spot she'd been working on. "I'm completely serious."

"Bebe, I'm afraid…!" Kyle blurted out before he could stop himself. Bebe stopped abruptly and pulled away, looking up at him. Kyle shut his eyes and he could feel his face catch aflame with humility. Bebe covered her mouth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…"Bebe said, she herself looking more than a little embarrassed. Kyle was flabbergasted at her reaction and he opened his eyes in shock. "Was I going to fast? I'm sorry…what are you afraid of?"

Kyle opened his mouth and then closed it and gulped. "A lot of things."

Bebe reached up and petted his cheek, leaning against the counter. "Like what?"

Kyle looked down at both of their feet, Bebe's tiny ones sitting between his bigger ones. "Mainly…just, it sucking."

Bebe smiled. "Giggity."

Kyle smiled a bit before making eye contact with her. "I'm serious."

Bebe pulled at the sides of his hat. "I know, stupid."

"And I'm just…afraid I'll hurt you. Or that I'll come to early, or that you won't like it…" Kyle looked down again in shame.

Bebe pulled him a bit closer and lowered her voice. "You know, we'll never know any of that until we try…there are so many other good things that could happen…"

Kyle looked up at her sheepishly before turning away again. "Here, come on, give me your hand." Bebe took the large hand in hers and used her other free hand to lift the hem of her skirt. Kyle nearly yelped at the action. "We'll just go slow, and feel things out…is that okay." Bebe offered. "We'll just start with you finding out where everything goes…"

His brain was telling him to pull his hand away and insist that they stop, but his body was willing him to nod lamely, watching as Bebe pulled her skirt up more and guided Kyle's hand beneath the soft, ruffled material.

Instantly he connected with smooth, hot flesh. Kyle felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach twist at the realization that she had never had on a pair of panties. Bebe held her hand over his, guiding it. Kyle could feel the soft, plush skin above her slit, perfectly clean shaven and silky. "And lower…" Bebe breathed, Kyle's throat going dry in the process. The boy's rough, calloused fingers quickly met with a wet bump that made Bebe's eyes shut and her hips jerk forward. "My clit…feel it?"

"Y-yeah…" Kyle's chest was heaving and he could already feel his pants tightening and the familiar sensation of arousal. His digit rubbed the protruding nub again and Bebe let out a pant and smiled up at him. Kyle met her eyes, lips parted and cheeks flushed from heat and excitement.

"You good?" Bebe asked Kyle in a weak yet powerful tone. Kyle nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm okay." Kyle let his forehead rest against Bebe's. She moved his hand lower, pressing his fingers between her soaking lips. "Oh…you're…god, you're wet. Are you okay?" Kyle breathed, half concerned and half burning with delight. Bebe delighted in the feeling of his flesh between her lips, savoring the feel of his rough skin and long fingers.

"Oh yes. I'm prefect." Bebe moved her eyes to meet with his stare. Kyle felt himself twitch within his jeans, pressure building within him that he could not prevent. Bebe moved his hand farther and was soon pressing one of his fingers inside of her. "Oh, do you feel that…? Feel it…?" Bebe's finger went with his inside of her and she wiggled hers around, encouraging him to do the same.

Kyle bit his lip, hard. "Bebe…good God…" Her hips pressed down against their hands and Bebe quickly removed her digit, using her hand to maneuver another one of Kyle's fingers inside. The blonde pressed down against them, rolling her hips and holding the counter top, spreading his legs so that Kyle could have easier access. "Oh, Bebe…"

"This isn't scary, is it…?" Bebe reached down and held her skirt up, looking at where Kyle's hand was touching her. "It's making me feel good. You're doing perfect…"

"Can I touch your…clit again…?" Kyle's voice shook, but his eyes had darkened and he was leaning forward, holding onto the counter with one hand. Bebe pressed her hips forward again and laughed.

"You don't have to ask me…" Bebe held her lips together and whimpered as Kyle thumb attacked the bundle of nerves at the tip of her slit. "Oh, oh yes…another finger Kyle…"

Kyle inserted another finger easily and felt the lubricating liquid drip down Bebe's thighs. He looked down at it, the tops of her milky white legs, shining slightly with moisture, coming up to join together in a pink mound that his hand was…inside, pumping, finger _fucking _like crazy. His cock swelled more and he clenched his eyes shut. It was like a rush, like a wave hitting you at the beach while your back is turned.

"Ahh…!" Kyle shouted into the juncture of Bebe's shoulder. His movements stopped and he slumped against her, gasping and sucking in gulps of air. Bebe wrapped her arms around him, mouth finding his neck. "God, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Kyle apologized profusely into her shoulder. Bebe made her way to his ear.

"I knew this was a great idea. God, could you be any more perfect?"

Her words sent shock waves through him. "Why…? I came in my….why?"

Bebe licked the shell of his ear. "Do you know how _sexy_ that makes me feel?"

Kyle pulled away, eyes wide. Bebe smiled up at him, licking her dry lips. "Let's keep going…" She stated it as more of a question than a demand, and Kyle nodded in response. She leaned in a captured his mouth in a heated kiss, hand reaching and yanking off his green hat. Kyle pulled away abruptly and reached for the hat. Bebe looked momentarily confused until she noticed his hair.

"Oh, did you change your hair? It looks good…" Bebe ran her hand through it and it only took seconds for Kyle to forget about his hat. "But I like it the natural way more."

Their lips were soon together again, moving sloppily with each other. It was wet and messy, but it felt way to good to stop. Bebe slipped her tongue inside first, simultaneously reaching under Kyle's shirt, feeling the thin layer of muscle which covered the bones beneath his skin. Bebe moaned against his lips at the sensation. She pulled away and yanked the t shirt off of his body. With so much beautiful, pale skin suddenly before her, she didn't know where to start.

Kyle's chest was heaving and while Bebe ogled him he took it as an opportunity to slip under her shirt. "Are you not wearing a bra either?" Kyle's voice still held a nervous undertone, but it was deeper than before. Bebe made eye contact with him.

"I like it when you look at them…so even sometimes at school if I know I'm going to be around you, I don't put one on." Bebe told him honestly. Kyle gulped hard, lifting her red sweater up to reveal her naked, perfect breasts, tips erect and begging to be touched. "You don't mind being with me, do you…somebody like me? You aren't afraid anymore, are you?"

Kyle looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head. "I was never really afraid of you…I was just afraid I'd mess up." Kyle gulped. "And yeah, I am still afraid I'll mess up but…" Kyle leaned in a kissed her again, cheeks burning. "I feel comfortable with you."

Bebe looked at him and chuckled, thinking of how much of a girl he sounded like. She took his hands and placed them on her chest. "Come on, keep touching me…your hands feel so good."

Kyle swallowed hard, feeling like he ingested his tonsils. His hands caressed the weight and shape of her mounds, gently running his fingers to trace the curb and over the swell. Bebe shuddered. "That tickles…I won't break, so do whatever you want with them."

Kyle took a breath and squeezed one breast harshly, the tip on her nipple digging into his hand. Bebe let out a shuddering moan. Kyle leaned down to the other breast and took the tip between his lips, suckling it like a baby. "Far too gentle…" Bebe said in a breathy whisper. "You can use your teeth."

Kyle gave her a concerned look. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, you won't…it's what I like, I'll tell you if it hurts…" Bebe urged him on and Kyle could do nothing but comply. He leaned back down and took the nipple between his lips, scraping it with his teeth. Bebe moaned deep within her throat. "Bite it, Kyle…"

Kyle's browns knitted together in worry even as he bit her. Bebe ran her hands through his hand, bracing herself against the counter. "Harder, Kyle, please…"

The Jewish boys heart rammed against his rib cage as he used more pressure. Bebe let out a delighted mewl and pressed her hips against her newly found lover's, feeling his arousal already returning. "Pull on it…!"

Kyle didn't hesitate to comply and he did as commanded, pulling as far away as he could before letting go. Bebe's breast jumped dramatically, the tip looking red and abused. Bebe's expression was one of pure lust and it made Kyle throb in ways he never knew he could. He wanted everything she could give him, and wanted to give her everything he had. "The other one now, please…" Bebe offered the other breast to him, and he accepted heartily, all the while pinching the already sensitized bud.

Kyle pulled away and wiped his mouth, panting as if he had just run a marathon. "Are you uncomfortable?" Bebe asked, reaching down to feel where he was swelled up again and pressing against the denim. "Do you want me to clean you up…?"

Kyle blushed and petted her hair. "You don't have to I can just us a wet paper towel or…"

Yet again Bebe was sinking to her knees before him, hands skillfully undoing his belt and zipper, pulling down his jeans in a matter of seconds. She touched him over the uncomfortable and wet looking tent in his boxer briefs. "This for me?" Bebe painted on a mock shocked expression and then smiled in good humor.

Kyle couldn't help himself, he laughed lightly. "Who else would it be for?"

Bebe smiled and kissed down the line of hair that started at his navel and disappeared into his boxers. When she got to the elastic, she gently worked it down over Kyle's erect length, the aforementioned springing forth as soon as an opening presented itself. Bebe grinned and admired it, touching the tip and running her hand down the length. "You made a mess of yourself, didn't you?"

Before he could reply, Bebe put her mouth around the familiar manhood and ran her tongue around the circumference, cleaning it of all residues. Kyle groaned deep within his chest and petted her hair as she cleaned and fondled him gently.

As fast she had started she stopped and pulled away from the cock with a soft, 'pop'. Bebe looked up at Kyle, hand pumping him languidly. "Should I go get a condom…? Are you feeling okay with this?" Kyle stared down at her, her bright blue eyes glittering with hope. Her soft hand pumped him even more rapidly now. "Or I could finish you off here and we could pretend it never happened."

"I…" Kyle began, "I brought my own condoms…" Kyle sank to his knees and he and Bebe got his shoes off quickly before sliding his dirty pants and underwear off as well. Kyle grabbed his wallet and opened it, quickly grabbing the three condoms out, handing them with a shaking hand over to Bebe. "There…"

Bebe quickly checked the expiration date before ripping one package open with her teeth. Kyle watched nervously as she slid to condom out and leaned over him. "Ready?"

"Yeah…" Kyle watched as her fingers slid the latex over his length. It was certainly not comfortable, but it wasn't particularly uncomfortable either. Kyle let his arms back to support himself. Bebe grabbed his shoulders and straddled him, slowly lowering herself until Kyle tip was kissing her entrance. Kyle's hands fisted and his knuckled turned white.

"You sure?" Bebe asked once again. Kyle nodded furiously.

"Yes, definitely."

With that, Bebe began to sink down onto the length. She gasped at the first stretch, Kyle's width affecting her more than she thought. Kyle gasped loudly as she took in the head and then some. His arms and legs trembled with the new sensations and there was nothing he could do to calm himself; all he could think about were the tight, wet confines constriction around him.

Bebe kept going, finally letting herself fall on the last few inches. The blonde placed her hands on his chest and clenched around him in ecstasy; she had never felt so perfectly filled in her life. Kyle couldn't stop shaking. He could already feel himself getting close, and they had barely done anything yet. Bebe looked down and pulled her skirt up.

"Look, you're inside…" They both stared at the connection, Kyle's cock completely sheathed within Bebe, not one inch of him showing. "I'm so full…" Kyle shook a bit more violently, biting his lip. Bebe looked at him in calm alarm. "Are you okay, Kyle…?"

"It's too much…" Kyle whimpered. Bebe blinked and then smiled, clenching around him inadvertently again. "God, you feel so good….if you move, I'm gonna…haah…ng…"

Bebe leaned against him and hugged him close, her large chest squeezing against him. "Let's just be still for a while then…"

Then, for hours it seemed, there was only quiet. The smell of the cookies baking and the soft feel of Bebe's body again his. They were still for an eternity. "You smell nice…" Bebe prr'ed against his neck.

"Thanks…I put on some cologne." Kyle played with the hollow of her back. Bebe inhaled deeply.

"And you did your hair. It's almost like you wanted to charm me…" Bebe giggled and kissed his neck lightly.

"Well…I did…I do…" Kyle said softly. Bebe petted his soft hair.

"You don't have to impress me. I like you the way you are." Bebe whispered into his ear.

Kyle hugged her tighter and breathed her in, kissing her head. "Can I maybe try…being on top."

Bebe kissed his neck again. "Of course." She said against him. Kyle gripped onto her back and carefully rolled them over so as not to slip out of her. Bebe moaned at the friction and Kyle shuddered lightly, reaching over and grabbing the closest article of clothing he could find, tucking it under her head. Bebe blushed at his chivalrous act. "You're such a gentleman…"

"I definitely don't feel like one right now…" Kyle smiled crookedly and kissed her swollen lips softly. Bebe giggled and wiggled under him, spreading her legs widely. Kyle pulled away. "Bebe…"

"Are you gonna leave a girl waiting?" Bebe let her arms wrap around his back. Kyle buried his head into the crook of her shoulder.

"No…" Kyle pulled his hips back awkwardly, his body tensing from the unfamiliar sensation. He paused and pushed back slowly, filling the girl below him back up until she was clawing at his back and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Oh…g-god…"

"Kyle, keep going…please…" Bebe voice was hot in his ear, egging him on. He obliged, repeating his action several times over until he found a comfortable rhythm. "More Kyle…faster, please…!" the girl's voice was getting higher in octave and her hips were meeting with his in rushed movements.

"Bebe...! Ah, fuck…" Kyle picked up speed as much as he could, his knees braced against the hard wood floor. "Ahh, It's so h-hot…" Kyle gasped against her ear, his lips locking on her neck. He pushed one arm underneath her and laced his fingers in her hair, pressing her flush against him.

"Kyle…!" Bebe all by shouted his name. "ng…ah, that…haaah…ah…! I cant…! I'm going to…!" Kyle's eyes snapped wide in shock.

"You're…y-you're going to…!" Kyle's voice cracked against her skin and his hips sped up on their own.

"Too much…its t-too much…! I'm close…!" Bebe was biting his shoulder and her nails were digging into his flesh hard enough to draw blood and Kyle found that he couldn't have cared less.

"Oh, god, tell me when…!" Bebe reached between them and slid her shaking hand down to where their bodies met, her index finger pressing and sliding smoothly against her hard clit. Kyle looked between them, watching her.

"Ng..ah! Ky—Kyle!" Bebe shouted, her pitch so high it was nearly deafening. Kyle felt her walls clench around him in a vice. "I'm…c-cum…!" Kyle felt her convulse and he shut his eyes tightly, letting himself go with her, his hand bruising her back. He choked out her name as he emptied himself while still inside her, their bodies pressed so tightly together that he couldn't feel anything but her.

Bebe came down before he did, and Kyle could vaguely remember her kissing the entirety of his face. Kyle pulled himself up on wobbly arms and looked down at his flushed girl. Her chapped lips curved up for him. "That was…so…awesome."

Just as she finished her sentence the timer for the cookies went off. Kyle looked down between them and shifted until he pulled out of her. Bebe gave a quiver and stood up, her legs wiggling like jello. Her skirt and apron fell down with gravity and she opened the open and slid a mitt on her hand, grabbing the trays from the oven one at a time. Kyle stood up, his legs also feeling a bit unstable. He walked up behind her and grabbed her with one arm, the other arm daring to reach down so that he could give her bum pet. Bebe smirked.

"Oh, so now you're ballsy?" Bebe asked, her voice smooth as silk. Kyle kissed her shoulder and smiled against it.

"No, I'm just happy…" Bebe broke a piece of cookie off a blew on it before turning around to face him. She held it to his lips and he ate it without hesitation. He chewed, giving her an amazed stare. "Oh my god."

"I know, right!" Bebe exclaimed. "These cookies are like, the bomb."

Suddenly the door bell cut through the quiet conversation. Bebe jumped. "Oh, it's the pizza!" Bebe looked around the room for her shirt.

"Don't worry, I got it." Kyle waved her off, already pulling on his boxers and making a grab at his pants.

"Oh, you don't have to." Bebe attempted to stop him, but Kyle brushed her off while pulling up his pants and obtaining his wallet.

"Don't worry about it." Kyle assured her before walking to the front door. "Hang on!" He shouted as he unlocked the door. As soon as the door was opened, Kyle jolted at the Colorado cold against his still moist skinned torso. He was already fingering through his wallet when the man he was intending on doing business with came into view. "How much is it?"

"Kyle?"

Kyle heard his name and looked up, coming face to face with Token. The dark skinned boy cocked his head. "Isn't this Bebe's house?"

Kyle's mouth fell open and slack and he wasn't sure what he should say. "Uhh…."

Token smiled slyly. "Its $15.99."

Kyle slyly pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it over. "Uh…just keep it." Kyle took the pizza quickly. "Uh. Don't tell anyone."

Token pocketed the twenty and winked. "Tell anybody what? I don't know what you're talking about."

Kyle sighed and shut the door, turning around with the pizza. Bebe came bounding in, naked as the day she was born. "Alright, pizza! Don't you just love how much better dominos is now that they're under new management?"

"Yeah, they've gotten a lot better…uh…why are you naked?" Kyle glanced down and then back up to her face, somewhat overwhelmed. Bebe took the pizza and set it on the coffee table.

"Why not be? And anyway, we need to wash your clothes, so you might as well be too." Bebe turned and smiled cheekily.

* * *

><p>Kyle walked into his house and shut the door behind him, shivering from the cold. Even since the boy had left the confines of the house where more than one thing had made him warm, he thought himself more sensitive to the cold than usual. Otherwise feeling languid and relaxed, however, Kyle turned, thinking of nothing but a shower and bed. What he hadn't expected was Mr. Broflovski to be standing right behind him when he turned. The Jewish youth jumped, finding himself locked in the intense stare of his father. "Uhh…" Was all he could murmur, his brain still not being able to process much else.<p>

"How was it?" Mr. Broflovski asked, his mouth set into a wide grin. Kyle cocked a brow, but his cheeks heated slightly upon remembering just how the night had turned out. Thankfully, though, somewhere in the back of his mind, the red haired boy remembered his cover.

"I just went to go play video games with Stan…remember?" Kyle brushed past his dad as casually as he could and began to head up the stairs. Gerald turned on his heels, desperate to get something other than that lame excuse out of his son.

"Well…did you at least win!" Kyle's dad practically shouted at him after his son was halfway up the stairs. Kyle stopped and turned to face Mr. Broflovski.

"…yeah dad. I won." Kyle smiled before turning and finishing the climb to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all! Quick update for you, because I'm going out of town for a while. I may update again later tonight, if I feel like it. Also, real quick, a fair warning. In this story, Wendy is sort of a bitch...I'm not Wendy bashing, this is really one of the very first times I've decided to make her character anything but rational and nice. Her, being the way she is, is a big part of the story, so keep that in mind. But this is not for those who are members of her fan club. Sorry haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own south park.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think about these?" Bebe stepped out of her closet and did a little turn, waving her bottom a bit excessively. Kyle watched from his spot on the bed, covers concealing him from the waist down. His new lover had insisted that he come over that evening so that she could model her nice underwear for him. Apparently, she had quite a collection of lingerie that she had never gotten a chance to show off.<p>

"Why do you have so much…underwear? I mean don't get me wrong," Kyle's eyes drifted to her frill clad bum. "…I like it, but…? I mean, why? You look better with nothing on."

Bebe snapped the elastic of her panties before crawling on top of the bed, settling in Kyle's lap to face the TV, which had been on the entire time. "I just think they're so pretty! I can't help myself!" Bebe wiggled against him. "I want to design underwear when I grown up."

"Pfft," Kyle chuckled. "I bet you'd make a killing off of that. I thought you wanted to be a sex therapist?"

Bebe grabbed the remote to the television set and began flipping channels. "I want to be too many things to count. We aren't grown up yet. I have time to decide."

"Well," Kyle started. "Not much time. I mean, you have done things that I'm sure some adults wouldn't dream of doing." Kyle wrapped his arms around her and hugged her affectionately, settling his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't bring me down from my post sex high, dude." Bebe was looping the channels for a second time.

"Well…and I'm not trying to bring you down, but have you been thinking about what college you're going to apply to next year?" Kyle pestered her, smiling against her skin. Bebe groaned in anguish.

"God, I feel like I'm in school. I'm losing my boner here, babe." Bebe pulled her legs up to wiggle under the covers with the boy.

"I'm serious," Kyle persisted. "….you've taken your SAT's right? I mean, there's still time if you—"

"Of course I've taken the SAT's. That's three hours of my life I'll never get back." Bebe bit her lips and wiggled uncomfortably before jumping off out of his arms and off the bed. "I have to put on some of my boy shorts, this stuff was totally made to be taken off; it itches like hell."

"Well, what did you make?" Kyle asked. Bebe raised a brow.

"What?" She asked, already forgetting the topic of their conversation.

"What did you make on the SAT's?" Kyle leaned forward, arms on his knees.

Bebe pulled off her lacy bra and panties, trading them out for a t shirt and boy shorts. "Ugh, I don't know. I remember it was like…700 something on the reading section, 500 something on the math and like…700 something on the writing? I don't know…"

Kyle's eyes got so big Bebe feared that they may literally roll out of his head and onto her bed. She slid on her briefs and put her hands on her hips. "What?"

"You…are you sure you made that high?" Bebe placed her palm to her forehead. "Seriously Bebe, do you have this written down somewhere? Can we get on the website and check?"

Bebe huffed and marched over to her desk that sat lonely in the far corner of the room. "If you're that curious, I'll find the paper. I think I have it somewhere…" Bebe shifted through her papers and Kyle got up, shivering with the loss of heat, and walked over to where she was stooped. "Hang on…" Bebe pulled out some papers and her expression brightened. "Here it is! Here." Bebe handed him the sheet before shoving the needless papers back in her desk, walking back over to the bed.

Kyle's eyes scanned the paper, his orbs glowing. "Bebe this says you made 720 on the literature section, 580 on the math, and 760 on the writing!" Kyle laughed, almost hysterically. "That's a score of 2060! Bebe's that's like…insane! Haven't you gotten tons of college offers from this?"

Bebe shrugged. "Oh yeah, I just sent it straight to my trash in my email. It junks up my inbox."

Kyle smacked his forehead and set the paper on the desk. "Bebe, I mean, do you not understand! You're like…brilliant! You could do anything you wanted to!"

Bebe pulled her legs up to sit Indian style. "Kyle…intelligence isn't as important as people think it is. I'm smart enough to know that having good work ethic can be a lot more useful than just being smart." She smiled, her creamy pink lips widening. "But I, for one, am lazy!" Bebe fell back on her bed. "Face it; you're sleeping with a bum…"

Kyle looked down at her, his cheeks coloring lightly. "A sexy, smart, cute, funny bum…"

"Hey!" Bebe pointed her finger at him, her face blushing brightly. "Let's not get to complement heavy. Remember, we're just sex friends. So," Bebe purred, patting the bed. "Let's do it again…"

"Ugh, can we please not…" Kyle moaned, walking back over and falling face first onto Bebe's bed. "I'm exhausted! You have completely drained me the past few weeks. No, I refuse." Kyle inhaled. "How about we wash the sheets?"

"Aw! Come on! You have obligations." Bebe pouted and grabbed his arm, shaking it while pretending to be angry. Kyle laughed.

"I signed no contract! You make it sound like I took a blood oath." Kyle teased her, leaning up on his elbow to look at her. "Seriously though, I can't believe that score. That was like, so much higher than mine…maybe I should retake it…"

"Ugh, please, god, leave the score alone. It is what it is." Bebe looked up at the TV, and wide smile flowing onto her face. "And since you refuse to do the beautiful and all powerful me, I am subjecting you to Sex and the City. You have dug your own grave here."

Kyle hoisted himself up and grabbed her under her arms, pulling her to him. Bebe wiggled and Kyle hoisted her into his lap again. "Fine, but come here." The boy's arms coiled around her like a snake. Bebe sighed.

"I just love Sara Jessica Parker…"She cooed, watching the four females on the television laugh. "She's so classy."

"Wait, which one is she?" Kyle looked between all the women.

"She's the one in the middle with the long curly hair." Bebe pointed out, smiling. Kyle wrinkled her nose.

"You're _a lot _prettier than her." Kyle told her. "She's got a weird face."

Bebe turned at him, looking astonished. "Don't insult her like that! She's beautiful." Bebe sighed out a dreamily. Kyle rolled his eyes and buried his face in her shoulder. Bebe shuddered lowly at the feel of his lips through her shirt.

"Well, I'm not attracted to her." Kyle kissed Bebe's neck. "She's nothing compared to you." Bebe buttoned her lips and smiled shyly, feeling one of Kyle's hands sneak under her shirt, the other running up her arm until he got to her shoulder to push the long blonde curls away in order to give himself more access. The light haired girl hummed and held onto Kyle's knees.

"I thought you said you'd rather not…you seem to be getting sorta frisky for someone who'd rather not…" Kyle's hand slid up farther, just barely tickling her skin. He got to the swell of her left breast and cupped it softly and teasingly.

"Well, you said it yourself, I have obligations." Kyle stated, his free hand now moving down her body. "Besides, smart women turn me on." He whispered, fingering the elastic of her panties.

Bebe laughed breathlessly. Her hands moved backwards, up the boy's legs. She could already feel his free arousal pressing against her back. Kyle's fingers slipped below the fabric of her panties and between her folds; Bebe jolted at the sensation. "You okay?" Kyle asked. Bebe shook and nodded softly, grinning.

"I'm just still sensitive…" Bebe murmured, looking down at where he was caressing her. Kyle laid and open mouth kiss on the side of her neck, tongue flicking over the heated skin. The blonde girl craned her neck around and caught the Jew's lips. Kyle claimed her mouth greedily and a rumble erupted from his throat when her girlish hands finally gripped his length. The young women broke the kiss. "It's hard to do it like this…"

Kyle removed his hand and shifted. "Turn around…" Kyle commanded lightly and Bebe all but spun around in his lap. Kyle tugged at her boy shorts and she folded her legs in a manner that allowed him to slide them down her long, shapely legs. He sighed out lightly, watching her situate herself with her legs wide open before him, feet planted by his sides. "So pretty…" Kyle mouthed and Bebe gulped, a blush coating her cheeks.

"Oh please."She avoided his eyes and reached down, spreading herself with her perfectly manicured fingers. "Now, keep going…"

Suddenly, the Thunder Cats theme burst through the air with defining loudness. Bebe's eyes drifted to her phone and then back at Kyle, who was staring at her expectantly; his breathing was ragged and his manhood still stood proud, looking impossibly hard and begging to be taken care of. Bebe sighed, "Let me just see who it is." Bebe got up out of bed ruefully and grabbed her buzzing cell off the mantel. "Oh, it's Wendy."

"Ugh, don't answer." Kyle begged her, reaching out for her to come back. Bebe shook her head dismissively, a small frown set on her face.

"I have to; she'll wonder why I didn't. I'll go as fast as I can..." Bebe turned away from him, her bare bottom tempting him in ways she didn't even seem to be aware off. "Hey Wends."

"Hi girl, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me." Wendy's voice rang out, and Kyle could hear her from where he was sitting.

"Nah, I can't right now, I'm kind of busy…"Bebe looked over at Kyle, who moved across the bed and curled his arms around her waist, face buried in to the small of her back. She laughed and pulled the phone away. "Stop clinging," Bebe half whispered and half hissed, though she wasn't really mad.

Wendy cocked a brow at the other end of the line. "Ugh, what are you busy doing?"

Bebe brought the phone back to her ear. "Oh nothing, I'm just uh, doing some homework."

Wendy scoffed into the phone. "Pfft, please Bebe, homework? I thought I heard somebody else there."

"I'm watching TV, it was just that." Bebe covered, pushing the boy, who was setting open mouth kissed on her back, away from her with a grin.

"…okay," Wendy said skeptically. "Are you sure you don't want to come? I'm picking out underwear and I need to talk to you about Stan…"

Bebe rubbed the side of her head and suppressed a sigh. If she had to talk to her friend about Stan one more time she thought she'd scream. "Yeah, I'm sure. Love you girl! Have fun! Hey, stop—"

And with that the line went dead. Wendy pulled her cell from her ear and looked at it in frustration. She had been in this situation before; Bebe gets a new boyfriend and totally ditches her to hang out with him. She thought that Bebe had stopped this behavior at the end of freshmen year, but she guessed she was wrong.

The raven haired girl sighed. While she was no stranger to her friend being boy crazy and, in her opinion, promiscuous, she was not used to her keeping it a secret. Wendy paused and skimmed through her phone, carefully selecting her contact.

She held it to her ear and waited. After three rings she was about to hang up when the call was answered. "Hello?" Came a slightly out of breathe voice. Wendy leaned back.

"Hey Millie? It's Wendy." The caller pulled off her hat and set it on the bed. "Can you talk for just a sec?"

There was a short moment of silence before a response came. "Well, is it important?" The other girl asked, looking at her boyfriend. "Token is over."

"Well, it's not really important, but it will just take a second. That okay?" Wendy questioned. Millie looked at the dark skinned boy sitting across from her before answering.

"Sure, shoot."

"Well, do you know if Bebe is dating anyone?" The dark haired girl asked, falling back on her bed.

"Bebe? I thought she was still single? She hasn't dated anyone since all the way back after the break up with Clyde. I'd know." Millie informed, she being quite proud of her knowledge of the current gossip floating around South Park.

"Well, I just called her, and I think I heard a guy's voice in the background." Millie's eyes lit up at Wendy's information. Token, who had been listening in on the conversation, raised his brows.

"Uh," Token started. Millie looked at him.

"Hang on Wendy." She put the phone down. "What is it, Baby?"

Token shrugged. "I just thought she was going out with Kyle."

Millie's brows raised clear to the center of her forehead. "Broflovski?"

"Yeah," Token assured her lazily. "I went to her house one day when I was on delivery and he answered the door. And he was looking a little messed up and didn't have a shirt on."

Millie, with astonishing quickness, pulled the phone back up to her face. "Token says that Bebe is dating Kyle Broflovski."

Wendy's mouth opened. "What? Is he sure?

"He says he came to her house one day and he answered the door and he was shirtless!" Millie said excitedly, rather amused by her new found fact. Wendy's eye lids sank.

"That doesn't mean anything for sure. We both know Bebe really gets around." Wendy rolled her eyes, rubbing her nails against her sweater. Millie laughed.

"Yeah I know, she's so easy. I mean sometimes, I just feel dirty being around her; she has got to be one of the sluttiest girls in school….Well, now you know! I gotta go, I'm busy. Love ya, girl!" Millie signed off.

"Okay, later Mills, love you too!" Wendy replied.

Millie closed her phone and turned back, crawling on top of her boyfriend. "Alright, we gonna use the back door this time? That way you won't have to pull out."

"Hell yes."

* * *

><p>"Hey…Hey, enough! Gah!"<p>

Kyle's eyes snapped down to the man who was looking over his news paper to glare at the part time barista. His coffee cup was close to spilling over, the rim of the cup nearly invisible. He smiled widely. "I'm so sorry sir, can I give that to you on the house?"

The man raised his brows. "Are you a fruit of something…?"

Kyle's smile widened. "No, but we have many varieties of fresh fruit in our pastries, such as pineapple upside down cake miniatures, strawberry short cake petifores, and banana-nut peach parfaits. Can I get you any of them?"

"Uh…no, thank you, I'm good with the coffee." The man gave him a once over before returning to his reading. Kyle turned on his heels and nearly floated back over to the coffee bar.

"Let me know if I can get you anything~!" Kyle called. Stan looked at his best friend like he was on fire. Kyle hardly noticed the look as he sipped his coffee.

"Okay dude…what the fuck is wrong with you?" Stan leaned over the bar, mouth a thin line of seriousness. Kyle looked at him, his mouth still set in a happy smile.

"Nothing is wrong, everything is fine. Great actually, it's been awesome." Kyle sipped his coffee more. Stan turned his nose up, the bags under his eyes and hollows of his cheeks only adding to the condescending look he was sending his friend.

"Oh really. Is that so." Stan crease his thick brows and glared at the please red head. "Please enlighten me."

Kyle paused and then looked worriedly at his friend. "This still not clicking with Wendy, huh?"

Stan sunk down in his seat like a deflating balloon. "The other day we tried for like, two hours, and then I finally got home, and she called me at midnight and had me sneak out to go try some more." Stan groaned. "I haaaate sex."

"Shhh!" Kyle hissed. "This is a family place." Kyle continued, under his breath. "Listen, have you even tried to tell Wendy to just relax."

Stan looked up at the other boy sadly. "Of course I have, but she gets upset. I think she feels like she's letting me down…" Kyle sighed.

"Just tell her that." The Jewish boy offered, refreshing his friend's drink Stan scratched his head.

"When I did she got kinda upset..." Stan murmured, taking a gulp of his tea.

"Aw," Kyle sympathized. "I kind of don't understand what's wrong…you guys are right every other way."

"Yeah." Stan said quietly. "I might have to break up with her…"

"What? Don't say that," Kyle said authoritatively. "Just over sex? That's just one little aspect of a relationship. It's like maybe, ten percent."

"Yeah," Stan started. "Let's say it's only ten percent of a good relationship. But without that ten percent, the other ninety percent is meaningless."

Kyle opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. He chewed on his cheek for a moment before trying again. "Don't you think that's a little bit asinine? That's probably what people who have really good sex tell other people."

"No dude." Stan groaned. "It's totally true. I mean, you don't know, since you don't have any experience with that kind of thing, but it's totally true. Our relationship has gone to pot since we tried to have sex. It was fine before because…all the making out and stuff…that was good. But now…"

Kyle rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever. Come on you're just tired. You guys need to take a break from trying."

"Yeah, cuz Wendy had me up all fucking night not fucking her!" Stan nearly shouted, the news paper man peaking angrily over his reading material while Kyle hushed him again.

Then, suddenly, the entry bell to the establishment cut through the thick tension. Kyle turned to face the door, wide grin on his visage. "Welcome!" Kyle paused. "…Bebe!"

The blonde girl waved excitedly, walking over to the two boys. "Hi Kyle," Kyle's cheeks heated lightly and he ignored his urge to embrace her. "Hey Stan."

"Hey Bebe," Stan sighed. Bebe laughed.

"Well gosh; don't be too excited to see me!" Bebe set herself down onto the seat beside Stan and looked up at Kyle, smirking. "Sir, may I please have a nonfat cappuccino and a Fudge Swirl Cheesecake Square?"

"No problem, coming right up." Kyle turned and grabbed a medium coffee cup and placed it under the nozzle of a huge machine, pressing a few buttons before hot, caffeinated liquid began to fill the cup. He then bent over and opened the pastry display, reaching in and grabbing the sweet asked for.

Meanwhile, Bebe turned to Stan. "Things still not going good with Wendy, huh?"

Stan looked up to find both his best friend and the blonde girl looking at him with identical melancholy expressions. The shorter boy made a disgruntled sound and looked at Bebe. "She told you, huh?"

"I'm her best friend! Why wouldn't she tell me?" Bebe took a bite of her cheese cake square. "God, Kyle this is like, so good."

Kyle laughed and leaned on the bar in front of her, his elbows supporting him. "I know, right? They're probably my favorite." When he looked back, Kyle would acknowledge that they probably held eye contact a bit too long.

Stan looked at them and contorted his face in disgust. "You guys are making me sick."

Both of the teens turned to Stan in alarm. "Why?" Bebe asked abruptly. Stan got up from the chair.

"I hate cheesecake, it's so gross. It's so tangy and dense. Ugh." Stan grabbed his coffee and walked towards the door. "I have to go, I'm supposed to be at Wendy's by three…Bye bro, I'll see you later." Stan waved behind his back.

"Later Stan." Kyle said in a mournful tone.

"Bye Stan, good luck!" Bebe yelled as Stan walked through the door. All he responded with was a discontent huff and the door closed.

"I'm worried about him…" Kyle looked at Bebe. "Has Wendy said anything to you?"

Bebe took another bite of her treat. "She is just really tense and it's like…she just isn't comfortable. She keeps phyicing herself out and it's making their lovin awkward. But don't worry." Bebe gulped. "They'll get it." The blonde girl leaned down and took the last small bit of her miniature dessert.

Kyle sighed. "I just feel really bad for him…kind of because I can't relate to him." Bebe snorted, amused; she quickly swallowed.

"Yeah, you definitely can't relate to Stan." Bebe licked the corner of her lip and Kyle's neck burned at the sight. "You know, that was really good. Do you want a taste?"

Kyle looked down at her empty plate. "You ate it—"

Bebe caught Kyle in a fast kiss, their teeth clicking together at first, but their lips quickly sliding into place. Bebe darted her tongue out to meet Kyle's, their slick muscles partaking in a short embrace before Bebe pulled away, leaving Kyle shocked and yet immensely pleased. "Hey I don't want to distract you at work, but I got something for us…"

"Yeah…?" Kyle breathed, the sweet chocolate flavor lingering in his mouth. He licked his lips and swallowed, hard. "What?"

Bebe looked up at him through her lashes. "A huge….pumpkin."

Kyle raised his brows. "A pumpkin?" He blinked. "What could you possibly…" Kyle's mind began to go into several different directions he wasn't particularly proud of. Bebe leaned back, sipping her cappuccino.

"To carve! Halloween is in a week and a half! I'm not going to do it by myself and Wendy and Butters say it's too gross. Come on…!" Bebe pouted. "You get off at four, right? I already bought the pumpkin and everything…"

Kyle laughed, his cheeks dimpling. "Sure, I'd love to. Should I just come over when I get off?"

"Yeah!"Bebe tossed money onto the bar. "I'll be waiting for you then, okay! I need to go run some errands! Later!" Bebe hopped out of her seat and bounced over to the door, turning and waving over her shoulder before she left. Kyle watched her bottom as she exited, mouth set in a content curve. He sighed almost remorsefully when she was gone and turned to find the newspaper man starting at him from over the bent corner of his newspaper.

"…want anything, sir?" Kyle asked, cheeks coloring. The man nodded.

"Yes, I'll have that fudge brownie thing."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys, here's what I leave you with; this chapter is really pivotal to the story even though you may think its filler at first. Also, in this chapter you can tell how long ago I originally wrote this. XD The McRib was still back. And ugh, I detest McRibs so much, they're vile. I really don't know why I included them...

Disclaimer: I dont own South Park.

* * *

><p>"Its….huge."<p>

"That's what I said."

"…Ha!"

The two teens stared down the massive pumpkin, the beast easily coming up to Kyle's knees in height. "Yup, when I saw it, I knew I had to get it. It was made to be on my stoop." Bebe had her hair pulled up in a messy bun and she had on her stripped cupcake apron. Bebe looked at Kyle, her eyes scanning the teen up and down. "Oh, Kyle, you need an apron!"

Kyle looked at her skeptically. "Uh, that's okay, I'll be fine."

Bebe shook her head. "No, you'll get juice all over you. Hang on!" Bebe opened the sliding glass door near them and went inside, returning very quickly with a flamboyant, pink heart apron; she was unable to restrain her giggles. "Please wear it."

"No way!" Kyle laughed. "I don't even really care if I get shit on this shirt."

Bebe laughed. "Come on, please Kyle!"

"Nooo, N. O. , I'm not doing that."

Bebe frowned before smiling and swaying up to him, laying her hand on his chest. "You know, if you wear it for me right now, I'll wear it for you later….with nothing on underneath…"

Kyle's eyes grew wide and he looked down at her and then at the apron between them before his browns knit together and he sighed. "Fine." Bebe rejoiced and helped him put it on, all the while snickering. "But I'm holding you to your promise."

"I'm holding you to it, babe." Bebe whispered lushly, making Kyle's cheeks blush a light hue. "Now, down to business!" Kyle and Bebe got onto their knees in the snow. "Can you cut the top open?" Bebe asked him, handing him a carving knife which he accepted from her.

"Sure." Kyle hovered over the pumpkin and sliced into the top, cutting around the stem. You could almost see the beins straining against his skin as he cut a complete circle, his teeth clenched the entire time. "Jeez, that's thick!"

"Lol." Bebe grinned and Kyle acknowledged her with amusement, raising a dark brow. Bebe then stood up and grabbed the stem, giving it a hard tug. It hardly budged. The girl huffed and pulled it again, and still it didn't move. "Wah! Kyle, it won't come out." Bebe yanked again. "Are we doing something wrong? I've never gotten a pumpkin this big." Bebe looked at it with concern.

"Nah, here, let me do it." Kyle shooed Bebe and grabbed the stem, tugging on it hard. The pumpkin snapped and cracked and then finally the top came off, a generous portion of the innards coming with it. Bebe, in awe, gave him the bucket and Kyle dropped the heavy cork inside of it. "Damn, this is a huge pumpkin..."

"Kyle, you're like, He-Man. That was incredible." Bebe clapped, her eyes glinting. Kyle flushed more, laughing.

"Shut up, I'm just a guy. Now, you should go ahead and cut the slim off the top." Kyle told her, looking inside the pumpkin. Bebe nodded.

"Right!" Bebe said, cutting off a thin layer of the bottom on the top of the pumpkin, dropping the needless parts in the bucket. "Alright! Now let's clean out the inside." Bebe rolled up her whole sleeve and reached her arm inside. "This is my favorite part."

Kyle wrinkled his nose. "It's my least favorite part. Feels like brains." Bebe pulled out a handful of seeds and mush, throwing them in the bucket. Kyle laughed. "That's how I like my women. Not afraid to get down and dirty."

Bebe gave him a knowing look and reached back within the pumpkin. "I'm not your woman; I'm your sex friend. And I _know_ that's how you like your special friends."

Kyle smiled, although a part of him sagged inside. "Well. You're sexy even when you're digging the innards out of a pumpkin."

"Oh, I know." Bebe threw more of the seeds and goo into the bucket. "It's almost clean! There's just a little more at the bottom." Bebe reached her whole arm inside of the pumpkin, gathering up the last bit of the unneeded product and disposing of it.

The blonde wiped her arm on her apron and Kyle looked straight at the large orange sphere. "What kind of face do you want to put on it?"

Bebe tapped her chin. "I really didn't think about it." Kyle rolled his eyes and laughed. "I have a permeate marker though. Let's give it a huge mouth!"

Kyle grabbed the knife. "Where should I start it?"

Bebe looked at the pumpkin before drawing a huge mouth with long teeth. "Cut at the bottom line of the teeth, and we'll carve the teeth out with a tiny carving knife."

"Oh, that's a good idea…" Kyle did as he was told, sawing out the large mouth. When he was done, Bebe took a tiny knife and began to carve out the teeth, skillfully, one by one. Kyle watched in captivation as she carefully worked on each tooth until the entire top row was done and she was doing tiny teeth on the bottom. "Wow Bebe, you're really good at this." Kyle pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and beat it against his hand before pulling one out and lighting up.

"I like arts and crafts; I do them when I get stressed." Bebe explained, smiling. Kyle blinked and looked up at the sky, inhaling.

"I can't even picture you stressed. You get stressed?" Kyle asked and Bebe laughed.

"Of course I get stressed, stupid!" She took the big knife and began to hollow out eyes with only a little difficulty. "Though, not often…but how do you think I picked up smoking?"

"That's true," Kyle pulled his drug away from his lips and held it between his fingers, offering it to her. Bebe leaned over, taking a drag. "But we should stop."

"I'll stop when you stop." Bebe stood up. "What do you think?" Bebe grinned, looking down at her work. Kyle took in the frightening looking thing, wide mouth and long teeth accented with frighteningly small, detailed eyes. They almost looked real.

"Scary. Job well done!" Kyle grinned and Bebe helped him up, still eyeing her creation.

"You know what it makes me want?" Bebe asked, turning happily to Kyle. Kyle sucked on his fag before offering it to her again.

"What?" Kyle smiled as Bebe took another puff and handed it back to him.

"A McRib!" Bebe said excitedly. Kyle tilted his head. "What?" The blonde asked, confused by his reaction.

"Hello. I'm Jewish, Bebe. Aka, no pork." Kyle took another drag. Bebe looked horrified.

"So that means you've never had one!" Bebe nearly screamed. Kyle smiled.

"Nope." The red head said, throwing his drug in the snow, and Bebe quickly stepped on it.

"You have to have one! You have to! Its only back for a limited time! They could take it away tomorrow." Bebe exaggerated, jumping up and down. "Don't tell me Jews aren't allowed a little pork!"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've eaten pork before-!" Kyle started.

"I knew it!" Bebe cheered.

"….but, I always feel a little guilty when I do." The Jewish boy finished. Bebe grabbed his shoulders, giving him and intense look.

"If you choose to not eat this mcrib with me today, it could be the worst mistake of your life." Bebe told him dramatically. Kyle looked into her eyes, his cheeks flaring up yet again.

"Um. Okay. I believe you. Let's go." Kyle gave in easily, more than happy to do so. Bebe jumped.

"Yes!" Bebe clapped. "And the best part is that who knows what percent of it is actual meat, so you probably aren't breaking any rules! Just bending them." Kyle rubbed the back of his head and looked at her, his crooked grin spreading wide.

_She's really so cute…._

* * *

><p>Bebe looked around Kyle's vehicle. "I like your car, it has character. And it's cute. Just like you." Bebe said, yawning. The sun was already most of the way down and Kyle looked at her from his spot on the driver's side.<p>

"If by character you mean its old and by cute you mean boxy, then yeah, I guess it is both of those things." Kyle complained.

"Aw, don't insult your car, it's your car!" Bebe whined. Kyle sighed.

"Well, it does get great gas millage and it is really reliable." Kyle shrugged, shifting his gears. Bebe winced.

"But I could never drive it, it's a stick." Bebe said, watching as Kyle maneuvered the extra hassle. Kyle raised his brows.

"You can't drive a manual?" Kyle inquired as he pulled into the McDonalds parking lot, getting into the take out line. Bebe shook her head violently.

"Hell no! My mom didn't know how. And to be honest, I find it extremely intimidating." Bebe stared at the stick protruding from the car's middle. She pointed at it. "I don't trust you."

Kyle chuckled and moved with the line. "I could teach you! Any day of the week, I'd teach you. It's easy when you get the hang of it." Kyle offered, somehow excited. Bebe jumped.

"No way!" She said through a yawn. "I'd die before I did that."

"Come on!" Kyle pressed. "It's a life skill you should know! And I wore the apron for you!"

Bebe huffed. "That's different."

Kyle pulled up farther. "How is that different?" Kyle asked. "Come on Bebe, I waaaant to." Kyle poked the side of her boob and Bebe flinched.

"Ugh…fine. Next Saturday." Bebe caved, looking somehow terrified. Kyle hooted.

"Yes!" He slowly pulled up to the window. "Okay, so what do I get, just two McRibs?"

"Well they come with onions and pickles, so if you don't want ether of those…I don't want onions, and I want extra pickles. Oh, and a sweet tea!" Bebe said excitedly. Kyle gave her a dreamy look. "What?"

"Nothing." Kyle brushed it off and began to order.

"What! What did I say?" Bebe pressed. Kyle shushed her while he was ordering and Bebe sat back against her seat, confused and tired.

Once the pair had obtained their food, Bebe offering to pay for all of it and Kyle shoving the money back in her face, Kyle pulled into a parking space, as per Bebe's request. Kyle handed Bebe her sandwich and she took it lazily, sipping at her tea. "Okay. So. We need to take a moment of silence right before you bite in just to mourn the loss of your McRib virginity."

"Seriously?" Kyle laughed and Bebe pressed.

"Yes! It's a must! Lets close our eyes and count to ten and then you bite in it, okay?" Bebe shut her eyes as Kyle grabbed his sandwich. "Come on, let's start."

Kyle shut his eyes and slowly counted to ten, making sure to put 'mississippi's in-between. Then, without hesitation, he took a large bite of the sandwich.

The irony of Kyle's situation was that his favorite meat was probably pork. He chewed it slowly, savoring the over-processed meat, before swallowing it in satisfaction. "Dude." Kyle breathed. "That is like, the most awesome thing ever." Kyle looked over at Bebe, surprised she hadn't said something already.

The blonde leaned against Kyle's old car seat, breathing steadily in and out, eyes shut. Kyle let his lids lower and he set his sandwich down, leaning back against his chair, taking the girl in. She looked so completely and utterly peaceful, as beautiful as she ever was. "Wow," Kyle whispered. "You must really be tired, huh?"

The boy reached over, ghosting over the curve of her cheek. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but he knew that would wake her up. Kyle's rough fingers ran through her ringlets before his thumb touched her lips. He felt the bit of his stomach burn and his chest felt full and hot, the heat bubbling over and spilling through his lips.

"God, I can't help but fall for you." Kyle nearly mouthed, the words drifting off his lips like a ghost through the air. "I already like you…too much…"

* * *

><p>Bebe pulled her hair up to get it out of her face as she walked over to the sofa where Butters sat with a bowl of popcorn. "And then he said, 'You are just so perfect'" Butters blushed shyly and filled his mouth with popcorn. Bebe squealed, pushing her glasses back up her nose.<p>

"I can't believe that Cartman actually said that! If you had told me three years ago that he would be talking like that, I would have laughed in your face." Bebe flicked off the light and grabbed the DVD remote, letting herself fall onto the couch. "Oh, well I'm so glad things are going good for you two."

Yeah, I mean golly, I just…I never thought I could be so happy." Butters giggled girlishly and Bebe patted his thigh.

"And with Cartman! That's what shocks me the most!" The blonde began to fast forward through the previews.

"Well," Butters began, "What's been up with your love life lately, Bebe?"

Bebe quietly reacted, her lips breaking out into a wide, glowing, unabashed smile. She turned to him and Butters raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"You have to promise not to say a word, because we've been keeping it a secret." Bebe whispered as if there was somebody else in the room. Butters leaned in, nodding.

"Y-ya know I wouldn't tell nobody, Bebe."

"Well…" Bebe felt herself blush like a schoolgirl. "I've been…well…I've taken on a lover."

Butters face peaked with interest and curiosity. "Holy cow! Who?"

"Kyle." Bebe squeaked out, covering her face. Butters smiled widely, gushing.

"O. M. G. How long have you been keeping this from me?" Butters asked in offense. Bebe peaked from between her fingers.

"A month…" The girl whispered out, giggling uncontrollably.

"Golly! That's awesome, Bebe." Butters congratulated. "I know for a long time you've…well, you know, been—" Bebe interrupted him, her face burning red.

"Shut up, don't say it out loud, you'll jinx it! Things are finally, finally working out!"

The gay blonde boy just sighed warmly, catching her eyes. "Fine then," He went on. "So…how is it?" Butters cheeks heated and he chuckled girlishly. "Does the carpet match the drapes?"

Bebe slapped Butters upper arm. "Stop, of course they do. We had to work out a rhythm at first and sort of figure out each other, but other than that it has been great. Heck, even the experimenting and stuff was great. I'm telling you, I should have worked up the courage to do this long ago. I wouldn't have had to deal with all those sucky guys and their bullshit."

Butters leaned back against the soft cushion of the couch. "But what? Are you just pretending that there aren't feelings involved?" Bebe looked at him and then back at the tv, hitting play on the DVD menu. She scratched her nose.

"Butters I…don't want to mess this up. You know what people say about me." Bebe whispered out faintly. Butters opened his mouth and began to speak, but Bebe stopped him. "You know it's true. You make a couple mistakes freshmen year and you're doomed for the rest of high school." Bebe slumped a bit. "If I had just asked Kyle out, he would have never said yes. Who wants to go out with a slut…?"

Butters touched her arm. "Bebe, you aren't…"

"Butters…you just don't understand, it's not the same in the gay community. You can be a skank and nobody else sees you as a skank because everyone else is a skank." Butters couldn't help but smile a bit. "Right now, at this point in time, I'm supposed to be a virgin. And I'm not; I'm damaged goods. Or at least, that's the way people see me…and Kyle is the type of guy who wants to date a nice, clean girl. The only way I can be close to him is like this…no man can resist sex." Bebe laughed a bit bitterly. "And really, I can't help myself, I love it so much too." Butters' brows furrowed in worry.

"It doesn't seem like you're very thrilled in this situation either, though…" Butters frowned. "I don't understand why you don't just tell him now, you've hooked him in. The way he looks at you…you don't feel like he likes you back? Does he do anything to indicate feelings?"

Bebe ate a bit of popcorn. "I mean, we kiss and flirt and stuff…and sometimes when we're just hanging out he'll hold my hand or wrap his arm around me…or rub my shoulders just like, for no reason whatsoever." Bebe took a handful of popcorn. "But a lot of the time I feel like he feels obligated too. He always pays for the food, and never lets me pay. That kind of makes me feel like a food prostitute."

Butters cocked a lightly colored brow. "He's being a gentleman! He's acting like he's dating you."

Bebe looked down at her lap and then back up at the screen, the intro to When Harry Met Sally starting up. "If I put myself out there by telling him my feelings, I risk losing everything I've worked so hard for."

Butters bit the inside of his cheek. "Well…what if Kyle likes you too and he ends up breaking off the relationship because it's too hard for him…"

Bebe popped some of the buttered teat in her mouth and smiled at her best friend. "He hasn't complained about being hard yet."

Butters laughed. "I mean really, don't you think he could be falling for you, too?"

Bebe shook her head. "He knew what he was getting into when he started this…if he had wanted to date me, he would have said so from the start. I can't change the rules now; it would be unfair to him."

Butters rolled his light blue eyes. "Well really you could…"

"With my luck, as soon as I decided to let down those walls Kyle would turn into a dipshit, just like my other boyfriends." Bebe munched on her sustenance, only half serious. She was trying her hardest to escape this conversation. "I wish I looked like Meg Ryan."

"Don't change the subject." Butter reeled her back in. "I really don't think Kyle is that kind of guy…all your other boyfriends, we knew they were sketchy from the start. Golly, I just…well I really wish you'd take a chance with Kyle. Since middle school you've loved him, don't ya think he's worth it!"

Bebe tensed. There it was. The elephant in the room had been addressed. "This is exactly why I didn't want to talk about this with anybody." Bebe's voice broke and she caught her sentence abruptly. Butters eyebrows creased upward and he wrapped his arm around the taller girl, pulling her in to lean against his shoulder.

"Now you listen here, I just want what's best for you, but you're a grown girl now, so you can make your own decisions. I just want you to know I'm here for ya if ya need me." Bebe leaned against him and quickly regained her confidence. "I just want ya to be happy."

"Gah, Butters, you're such a mom."

Butters pulled away and knocked his knuckles together. "W-well, maybe one day…"

Bebe laughed and brought her friend into a tight embrace. "Look Butters…I am happy…"

Butters rubbed her back before grabbing her shoulders and holding her away to look her square in the eye. "Are you really, Bebe?"

The girl's crystal eyes widened and she shifted them away from the locked eye contact. She felt her chest swell and she gulped hard. "Just being with Kyle is enough…it doesn't have to be serious, or be forever…"

Butters grinned, dropping his hands. "It's weird that you're just rollin over and acceptin second place. Ya don't usually do that. You've worked hard up till now, why not keep tryin?"

Bebe pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose again. "I've grown so attached to him. He's obscenely nice and caring…more so then I even thought he was at the start…I'm terrified it could all slip away so fast. And I can't lose what I never really had."

Butters filled his mouth with popcorn. "It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

Bebe let out a sad laugh and glared at him. "Gah, thanks a lot. You're original."

"But…you're worth so much more than ya think ya are. Ya need to give yourself more credit…it's like ya don't want yourself to be happy." Butters told her ruefully, rubbing her shoulder from across the couch. "Just promise me you'll seriously think about what that means…"

"Since when did you get so insightful, Butters?" Bebe winked and Butters felt his entire face go scarlet. Bebe giggled at his adorable reaction. "Come on, let's watch the movie. We already missed the whole diner scene!"

That night, Bebe viewed the movie just as she always had, but for some reason, the movie depressed her immensely. She couldn't figure out what aspect of it disturbed her, but she had a hard time viewing some of the scenes without tearing up.

Being a girl sucked.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait, guys! School work has been pretty heavy lately so this story has been pushed back just a tiny bit, but I'm nearly done with school for this year, so that shouldn't happen much more. I'm sorry, again, but dont worry. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

* * *

><p>Kyle shut his locker with a resounding slam. "You and Wendy still haven't been able to do it?"<p>

Stan flushed bright red and slapped his hand over Kyle's mouth. "Shut up! I said we haven't been able to do it right, do it right…!"

Kyle raised a brow and pried Stan's hand from his face. "What do you mean, 'do it right'?"

Stan sighed heavily and leaned against the locker beside Kyle's. "I mean…our sex just…its getting a little better but it's just still...every time, it's like…every time it's just doesn't feel right!"

Kyle rolled his eyes, a light grin on his mouth. "Well….if you're getting better, that's a good sign, right?"

Stan groaned. "But it feels like we've done it a million tiiiimes. She is always so stiff and tries to be in control of everything, but she isn't confident enough to be in control, she just thinks she is. And then if I'm ever trying to do anything, all she does is complain that I'm crushing her or kissing her too hard, or something stupid like that. And we always end up giving up." Stan heaved a sigh. "I dread when we have to do it, there are days when I just want to hang out, but it's like she keeps trying to force it."

"She just needs to relax; it will happen when it's going to happen. I'm sure it will work out for you two eventually." Kyle patted his friend's shoulder. Stan slumped over and shut his eyes, rubbing at his temples.

"Dude, just count your lucky stars you don't have anything like this to worry about. I was wrong, you should savor your virgin days." The dark haired boy pulled off his hat and tucked it in his pocket, running his hand through his locks.

"Mm hum." Kyle grinned, only half paying attention to his friend. "I am loving my virgin days."

"I'm serious!" Stan argued. Kyle laughed through his words.

"I'm sure you are!"

Meanwhile, on the other end of the school, a certain blonde was running through the hall toward the bathroom. "I should not have had all that coffee this morning! Damn Kyle for staying over…" Bebe mumbled to herself, finally finding the girl's bathroom door. "Thank god!"

The teen high tailed it into the nearly empty bathroom and into last stall, quickly covering the seat for the sake of cleanliness.

As she was settling herself, she heard a large group of girls enter the restroom. At first she paid no mind to them, until she heard something somewhat unsettling. "Hey, did you guys hear about Bebe?" Bebe knew that voice. That was Red's voice. Bitch…

"Oh god, what now?" Another voice said in an annoyed tone. Bebe didn't recognize that voice, but assumed it was either Liz or Patty. Red continued.

"I heard that she was seen making out with Clyde underneath the bleachers during a pep rally!" The red head exclaimed. Bebe cocked a brow. She had done no such thing!

"Aw, that's probably not true." The unknown voice replied. Bebe smiled, relived. "What do you think, Wendy?" Bebe smiled wider. Wendy was there! She'd stick up for her for sure.

"Well…" Wendy's sacrum voice rang through the bathrooms. "Honestly, now, I wouldn't put it past her. Bless her heart; she really can be a whore sometimes."

Bebe's eyes went wide. What?

"Whoa! Wendy that was cold." Red exclaimed, surprised.

"She just wants attention, and that's like, the only way she can get it. I mean, she doesn't really have any niche or anything so she just acts out." Bebe heard Wendy snap her compact shut. "And have you guys noticed she's been getting a tiny bit pudgy lately?"

Bebe reached down and rubbed her relatively flat stomach, her hand pinching at the small layer of softness. "No," The unknown voice replied dully, completely indifferent to the conversation.

"Well…she has. And I think that she may be pregnant." Wendy said in a whisper, though she wasn't intending to conceal any word of what she said. Red gasped and the other voice scoffed.

"That's just gossip. Besides, Bebe is smaller than you, Wendy." Said the anonyms voice, and Bebe managed to grin through her humiliation.

"Pfft, shut up Patty!" Wendy retorted. _So it is Patty!_ "I heard that she's been fooling around with Kyle. She could easily be pregnant."

"Where did you hear about her sleeping with Kyle from? Not that I particularly care." Patty questioned flatly.

"Token was delivering pizza to Bebe's house a few months ago and Kyle answered the door." Wendy defended her point slyly.

"That doesn't mean anything." Patty turned to leave; Bebe could see her Uggs heading toward the door.

"He was shirtless." Wendy finished, her smirk audible.

Patty paused. "While the evidence is damning, I still just don't care."

Bebe had to suppress a cheer in Patty's favor. "Well, I think it's totally juicy. Kyle and Bebe, what a weird pair!" Red giggled. "Kyle is way too good for her. I mean, he is totally going places, she would just hold him back."

"Yeah, I agree completely. I might have a talk with her about it. We'll see. She'll probably just dump him soon anyway, or he'll wise up and get the heck out of there." Wendy slung her purse over her shoulder. "We're going waste our lunch hour if we don't hurry up."

With the clicking of their heels and their giggles left all the sound in the room. Bebe uncovered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to blink away the moisture that had been running down her face the entire time. Bebe wanted to heave out heavy sobs; she wanted to scream. But all she could do was cry silently in her lonely stall for the entire lunch period.

* * *

><p>"So, Wendy wants to come over to my house again later, but I want to tell her no soooo bad." Stan groaned, looking down at his phone. Kenny looked over his shoulder as he walked behind him in the school parking lot. Meanwhile, Kyle tried desperately to repress the annoyance that was beginning to brew inside his chest because of his best friend. He kept complaining but he refused to do anything that would help the situation.<p>

"Why don't you just tell her that this method isn't going to produce good sex." Kenny pinched Stan's cheek. Stan batted his friend's hand away and breathed out a deep cloud into the freezing air.

"I can't tell her that! She's my girlfriend." Stan defended, texting her back. Kyle looked at him skeptically.

"If she's your girlfriend, don't you think you should feel comfortable discussing stuff like that with her?" Kyle asked Stan bluntly. "You won't say anything you're feeling, and the situation isn't going to go away. Wendy is your girlfriend; you need to at least try to help with this situation. Stop being a pussy." Kyle flinched and looked down at his vibrating pocket.

"Well, I do trust her, I just love her enough to spare her feelings! I'm not being a pussy…" The shorter boy defended himself and Kyle rolled his eyes. "Besides, what do you even know about being in a situation like this? Girl's are crazy, I never know what to say or do because everything upsets her." Stan exclaimed and Kenny shrugged.

"But don't you think at this rate you'll end up in a sexless relationship? I mean, she's going about it all wrong." The blonde boy responded. "I don't understand why Wendy is trying to force it, though. You'd think her life depended on this."

Kyle flipped open his phone, knowing full well who the text was from before he even got the phone out his pocket.

**Can you meet me by your car, privately?**

Bebe's text seemed suspicious and made him worry slightly, a pain erupting from somewhere inside of him; the old, 'We need to talk' situation came into his mind and he swallowed. "Hey, Stan?"

"Yeah" Stan looked up, pulling his weary eyes away from his phone.

"Can you ride home with Kenny today?" Kyle said as quickly as he could, trying to act inconspicuous.

Stan looked up at Kenny who shrugged again, indifferent. Stan turned back. "Sure. But why?"

Kyle put his phone back in his pocket and rubbed his hands together, warming them. "Mom just wants me to run some errands and they're in the opposite direction, and I have to do them before work, so I need to hurry."

"Sure, that's cool bro. See you tomorrow!" Stan and Kenny waved simultaneously and the group of three parted ways.

Kyle walked toward his usual parking space, mind racing. What would he do if she wanted to put a stop to their relationship? What if she had found another guy she liked better? Kyle's chest burned with worry and jealousy. What was worse, he would have no reason to be mad. Bebe wasn't his girlfriend. He knew he couldn't keep her, and that they couldn't possibly last forever the way they were. Before his mind could wander any further, the Jewish boy spotted Bebe, who was leaning against his vehicle, taking deep, long drags on a cigarette. Kyle smiled softly.

"Hard day?" He called out almost nervously as he approached her. Bebe looked at him and offered him her fag, of which he partook in happily. The blonde looked down, suppressing every urge in her body that screamed for her to leap into his arms and burst into tears. "Hey, look up…"

Bebe tilted her head up at him with wide eyes before quickly looking away, touching her chest and tightening her scarf. "Have you been crying?" Bebe remained silent and Kyle's eyebrows knit together tightly. "Bebe," He said in a serious tone. "What happened?" The boy threw the cigarette on the wet ground and stomped on it. "I didn't see you at lunch."

"I've just…" Bebe paused, biting her lip. "I've been feeling lonely, that's all…"

"Lonely?" Kyle asked skeptically. "Lonely, is that really all? Tell me the truth."

"Today…" Bebe felt her eyes weld with tears and she couldn't stop them. "Today, I miss my mother…" Bebe sunk to the ground and sobbed openly, hands holding her face. Kyle's expression softened and his chest began to ache in an all together different way than before.

"Bebe…" Kyle leaned down. "Baby…" He whispered lightly, helping her up out of her squatting position. "Let's get in the car and turn on the heat, okay?" Bebe shook her head and took his hand, her eyes still glistening with fresh tears. "Why not?"

"B-b-because…I…w-want you…to h-hold me…" It took everything Bebe had to get the sentence out. Kyle tilted his head and squeezed her hand.

"Of course. I can hold you in the car…" The boy reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear before his gloved hand settled on her cheek. Bebe shook her head again. The girl turned away from his touch and began walking, pulling Kyle along with her. "Where are we going?"

"The…woods…" Bebe sighed shakily and she began to attempt to contain herself, wiping her eyes.

"The…the woods?" Kyle blushed. "What are we going to do in the woods?" The red head stupidly asked, as if he didn't already know what she had in mind.

"Fuck." Bebe said flatly. Kyle flinched before cocking a brow, face still heated.

"Bebe…there's something bigger wrong here, I can tell. You're acting strange, what's wrong, please tell me." Kyle pleaded as they began to hit trees. Bebe shook her head furiously.

"I don't want to tell you, please just leave it alone!" Bebe said loudly. "It's not something I want you worrying about, so just drop it. I just need you to be my sex friend."

Kyle felt as if he had just been slapped. "I just…" Bebe began, letting go of his hand and turning to him. "That's all we are, and that means you don't ask questions; you are there for me when I need to be satisfied. You need to be here for me in that way now."

Kyle could swear he heard something inside of him break, but he couldn't argue with her, because he knew she was right. He was not her boyfriend, no matter how much he wanted to be. "Fine, if that's what you want."

Kyle grabbed her and clutched her to him, mouth finding her quickly and hungrily, the taste of nicotine still on her breath. Bebe responded to him instantly, grasping tightly onto his collar while her other hand held to the back of his hat. He had just had her a matter of hours ago and he felt like it had been years. She had been right; Kyle had become addicted to this. Skin on skin, heated kisses, rushed couplings; it was the natural flow of their relationship.

Despite this fact, something felt different today. Bebe bit his lip and pulled away, turning around and quickly undoing her pants, pushing them down to her knees. She bent over, hands braced against a tree. Kyle panted heavily, staring at her through lidded eyes. "What are you doing?"

Bebe shivered from the cold. "What does it look like?" Bebe reached between her legs and pushed her panties to the side, whimpering as the bitter air hit her bare core. Kyle's brows rose.

"Don't you want to kiss some more…?" Kyle asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. Bebe shook her head.

"No, there isn't time." She answered, her breathing becoming rapid.

"Sure there's time, I don't have to be at work for another hour and—." Kyle was interrupted, Bebe voice cutting through his sentence like a knife through butter.

"God, Kyle just do it…!" She said loudly, pushing her hips out farther. Kyle drew back a bit, shocked, before his face set in a stoic expression. "Come on, come on…!"

"Fine." Kyle muttered quietly and Bebe could hear him approaching her. She shut her eyes tight, bracing her body for the oncoming intrusion.

Soon, however, she discovered that she wasn't preparing herself for the right type of sensation. "Kyle…?" She gasped in surprise. Her toes curled as something warm and wet slid across her sensitive opening. She looked down, seeing Kyle's body squatting between her legs, his head completely blocked past the chin which was bobbing up and down with every flick of his tongue. His Adam's apple jumped a few times and Bebe grit her teeth, her body beginning to go numb. "Ng..! No, Kyle, that's not…! Not what I want!"

"Mmm…" Kyle hummed against her before pulling away. "Seriously? You don't want me to go down on you?" Kyle went back to his work without waiting for her to respond. Bebe felt fresh tears come to her eyes and she tried to blink them away. This compassion, this concern for her and only her was more then she could stand. "You taste so good, like always…" He breathed against her hotly, his mouth working on her clit.

"S-stop!" Bebe's voice cracked in her throat. Kyle pulled away, his hands sinking down her thighs.

"Bebe, please tell me what's wrong…" Kyle all but begged her and Bebe vehemently responded.

"Nothing is wrong! Everything is fine!" Bebe's voice was high pitched and full of noticeable breaks. "I just want your cock, just give me your dick, put it in, put it in…!"

Bebe could hear the crunching in the snow and she knew Kyle was standing up. "Are you really sure that's what you want?"

"Yes…!" Bebe sobbed, tears now freely cascading down her cheeks.

"I don't think you are in the best state to be doing this…why don't you come home with me? Or come to the coffee shop and we'll just talk? Warm up?" Kyle tried to reason with her one last time. Bebe's hands gripped the bark of the tree, her crying heavy and wet now. Her knees buckled and she suddenly felt like she'd fall.

"Please…Kyle…!" Bebe wept strongly and desperately. "I need…!"

Before she even knew what was happening, he was filling her up. Bebe gasped and opened her eyes. Kyle's arms wrapped around her and he stooped, hiding her entire form, huddling over her in a protective stance. His hips moved at an agonizingly slow pace, but Bebe couldn't complain. She took gasping inhales, trying to maintain her composer. Kyle kissed her neck. "I just…want you to stop crying." Kyle told her simply, one of his hands coming around to grab her cheek and press it so that she turned her head. Kyle took her mouth softly, lips moving together perfectly and masterfully.

Bebe's tender heart seemed to melt as they kissed, Kyle's gloved hand slipping under her panties, finding her small nub easily, the friction and chill of the touch sending shockwaves through the girls stomach.

Kyle pulled away from the kiss only long enough to get air before he took her lips again, hard, starving for more of what he'd had so many times. Eventually they had to stop, the crane of Bebe's neck starting to hurt her. Kyle pulled away and buried his face into her hair, lips meeting her ear, a string of sweet nothings breathing past his lips.

Bebe sobbed more, 'You feel wonderful, you smell so good, you are so soft, you are so hot, so _wet_…' ringing in her ear. She whimpered softly as she came around him, harder then she had in a long time. Kyle pulled out of her and followed in suit, finishing himself in the snow between her feet.

Bebe leaned away from the tree, fixing her now stretched out panties and pulling her skinny pants up her legs, buttoning them skillfully. Kyle, after doing the same, smiled halfheartedly in afterglow and leaned in to kiss her cheek, but Bebe leaned away from him. Kyle paused, his brows furrowing. He reached for her hand. "Stop it…" Bebe hissed softly. Kyle bit the inside of his cheek.

"Don't you want to…?" Kyle asked her hesitantly.

"Not today. I'm going to go home. Great sex." Bebe disappeared quicker than her voice did, and Kyle waited until her footsteps were long out of earshot before he took off his hat and threw it into the snow with remarkable strength. Kyle covered his face with his hands.

"Shiiit."

* * *

><p>"Hi Bubie, how was your day?" Sheila asked, peaking around the arch that lead into the family's kitchen.<p>

"Shitty mom, it was fucking shitty as hell!" Kyle slammed the door behind him harshly. His father slammed his paper down violently, giving his son a hot stare.

"You do not talk to your mother like that! I will not tolerate that type of language under my roof, Kyle." The red head's eyes went wide for a moment before they settled down, his brows tense and his lids tired.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry mom, I just had a…a _really _bad day. I'm going to my room." Kyle ran up the stairs before either of his parents could react further.

Mrs. Broflovski stepped into the TV room from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish cloth. "Oh, my poor Bubie…what could have happened?"

Gerald Broflovski folded up his news paper neatly. "I'm sure its girl problems; it's got to be."

Sheila covered her mouth. "Should I go talk to him?"

"No, I'll go." The man told his wife solemnly, getting up from the sofa and stretching his back. The red headed woman nodded.

"Alright, just keep me posted." She walked back into the kitchen, still ringing her hands on the small towel. Her husband ascended the stairs and stopped at the first door on his right, knocking.

"Kyle?" Gerald called cautiously.

"I don't want to talk to anybody right now." Kyle growled from the other side of the door. His father rolled his eyes.

"Too bad, I'm coming in." The door opened and Kyle slammed, what was obviously his year book, shut, before setting it on his dresser. The older man closed the door behind him.

"Dad, can we please do this later?" Kyle whined, rubbing his forehead. Mr. Broflovski shook his head and sat beside his son on the bed.

"No, no, we are doing it right now." The man leaned forward and put his hands on his knees. "Now. What's wrong? Is it girl problems?"

Kyle blushed and turned away, rubbing his nose. "Pfft, no! I don't have a girl to have problems with."

The older male almost smiled. "Are you sure it's not an issue with a girl?"

Kyle turned and looked at the carpet, suddenly finding it very interesting. "No, it is not an issue with a girl."

The Jewish man sighed and leaned back, palms resting on the mattress. "Well then…is it a _video game_ problem?" Kyle looked at his father in alarm before pulling off his hat and falling back down onto the mattress, covering his face with the freshly removed accessory.

"Yeah. It's a video game problem. See, I have this new video game, and up until now, it's been pretty fun, but I've gotten to this…like, really hard level. And it…confuses me, and I'm not sure how to beat it, but I'm worried….uhm…that if I don't beat it, something bad will happen." The younger male stopped, pursing his lips. "I want to beat it because it's….it's awesome, it's like my favorite game. I love it." Kyle finished lamely, feeling childish.

His father laughed. "Something bad?"

"Yeah, like, if I don't beat it, the game with start me over at the beginning or something." Kyle picked at his hat, pulling at a loose string. "Uh, you know? So what would you do if you were in my position?"

"Well, I'd look up cheats online." Mr. Broflovski laughed as Kyle moaned quietly.

"Well, that kind of ruins the…pride…when you beat it?" Kyle blushed. "I don't like looking up cheats."

"Well," The more experienced male began. "I'd say if I were you, I'd confront the gamers' manual head on and you know…see if it says anything about why this level is so hard."

"What if the manual doesn't say anything?" Kyle asked, worriedly. His father smiled as his son who was still avoiding eye contact.

"Then you just keep trying to defeat the level until you figure out why it's so hard…you know, have patience and don't be afraid of losing all your work up until this point, because if you don't take that risk, then you'll never know how good it feels to win the game." Gerald finished, a bit confused and yet satisfied. "Do you understand?"

"Uhm," Kyle paused, pulling his hate away from his face, more to get air than anything. "I think I sort of understand. But I still kind of want to be alone, dad…I need to think about this."

The older man got up from the bed. "Okay, no problem! As long as you feel a little better."

Kyle sat up, scratching his head. "Yeah….yeah, I do, a little bit. Thanks."

Once his father left the room, Kyle fell back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, checking his new messages that he got while he was at work. His brows rose as he read Bebe's name and he quickly clicked on it, anxious of what was written within the text.

**I know I was weird today, I don't know what was up with me. Guess I was just pmsing or something, sorry! ;9**

Kyle's eyes dulled as he read the shallow text. He had to figure out what she was keeping from him. Boyfriend or not, he needed to know. With a languid finger, he glanced at the other text, which was from Stan.

**Today when Wendy came over, I couldn't get it up and she is so pissed at me! What am I supposed to do?**

Kyle groaned and threw his phone across his bed, mentally washing his hands of Stan and Wendy. He had enough to deal with at the moment; he couldn't juggle their issues too.


End file.
